


Dye Me With You 2.0

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Mark Tuan, Choking, Come Marking, Cute Mark Tuan, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Human Mark, Is it considered an orgy when they're just doing mark?, Light Bondage, Lots of biting, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Mark is their baby ok, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Praise Kink, Protective Choi Youngjae, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Protective Jackson Wang, Protective Kim Yugyeom, Protective Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Protective Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Scent Marking, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Mark Tuan, Submissive Mark Tuan, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, all six men fall in love with Mark, best way is through touch. intmacy. Sex, everyone loves mark tuan, main couple is jaebum/mark, more to be added as I rush for work, others are supernatural beings, the others feed off Mark's energy/his light, underworld (my version of universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: when I was little I used to be so scared of the dark. I had to have a little night light just to sleep. Now as I turn eighteen, I’m finding that I’m the little night light in the dark and that the darkness might not be so bad…
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 69
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

It was on the subway where Mark met him. Three a.m. was nearing as he was making his way to use the last subway train of the night. Working at a nightclub and bar made it hard to catch a cab after close. And he was only lucky enough to reach the subway in time every night because it was so close. If not, Mark would be forced to walk all the way home which would take quite a bit of time. Sadly, he barely could afford the subway much less where he lives back home. Cause you see, his wonderful, I hope you know I’m using sarcasm here, father--

He’s such a lovely man that put him and Mark in debt. Mark’s mother didn’t want anything to do with Mark after finding her a new man and decided to send Mark from America and to his father who was not happy seeing Mark on his doorstep all those years ago. Now, Mark’s father wasn’t always like this. He used to be a respectful man with wealth and high dreams and a successful business but he got into drugs. Huge scandals that not only lost him his wife that now lives in America taking most of his money, but now he has nothing. Living in the scums and had gotten quite the debt by frequenting this night club/bar in the heart of the city each night. He was gonna end up in jail because of his outstanding debt and well, you know, he needs drugs and women to survive right? So when Mark arrived on his doorstep at the younge age of thirteen, his father saw use of him. He would put him to work so he could live at his ‘home’ and ‘eat’ his food. If you would call some stale bread and maybe peanut butter from time to time a home cooked meal. But Mark didn’t have a choice. He was underage. His father legally owned him until he turned eighteen but unfortunately even then, his father’s debt was now his debt whether his father remained alive or not as his father signed his life away with one simple contract. Making the night club/bar owner of him like he was just some piece of property. But don’t worry, the lovely establishment has rules they must follow so Mark was lucky enough to not have to sell his body...yet. They couldn’t put him on the floor like that until the age of eighteen so he still had some time to prepare himself. Instead he would learn how to make drinks, bring out food and clean off tables and rooms. And let me tell you, picking up used condoms was not fun nor will we get into the mystery liquids that tend to appear in the spare bedrooms after use. 

Mark worked grueling hours, forced to go from school and straight to this night club/bar until the early morning where he rode the subway home and had a few hours to sleep before his day repeated over. Now you would think after almost five years, Mark would’ve gotten enough money to pay off his father’s debt or at least put a huge chunk in it right? Wrong. Because his father is such a wonderful father, he keeps going back to the club and the owner will let him because who wouldn’t want to hold onto such a young beautiful omega he can use to bring in more profit! So yes, go ahead, keep racking up the debt bill. We’ll put it on your tab. And Mark doesn’t get to see that money. The owner is kind enough to give him exact subway fare only so he can see Mark tomorrow of course and maybe if he cries or begs, the owner will give him a free meal to eat so he doesn’t starve. Fair right? 

Now I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t be able to handle all this. After one year I would’ve given up. I would’ve ran away from home. Or I would’ve become such a different person. Would’ve hated the world I lived in. But sweet ole Mark, he was so so sweet. Still so pure and innocent. Still staying through it all as his father was his family. He wanted to help his father. Wanted to make someone proud. To be somebody. He was so quiet and shy. So lost and broken but he kept going for some reason. Searching for something that he isn’t sure of. Pushing himself through the constant hell in hopes of one day things will get better. Cause they can’t always be this bad right? 

And if we’re being honest here, Mark thought he could’ve changed things before he turned eighteen. Maybe get his father out of his funk. You know, something. But it’s been almost five years and Mark is scared. He doesn’t want to turn eighteen now. Before, he thought once he was eighteen he could leave and be on his own. Make something of himself. But the night club/bar isn’t gonna let him go and once he hits the age of adult, he’s gonna have to go on the floor. He’s gonna have to sell his body and he’s terrified of that. He’s seen how some of the men are. Some refuse to stop. Some are violent. Extremely rough. Some won’t even use condoms. Some wanna use drugs. Some omegas have ended up dead. Some ended up killing themselves. Some have ended up pregnant or sold off to the alpha that bids the highest price. It’s illegal. This whole damn establishment is shady. Run by even shadier men but yet it still stands tall and proud. People talk about it like it’s amazing. All because famous and rich people come here. It’s all kept secret from the public. If anyone spoke about it, they ended up dead or ridden of all their fame and money. If you work here, you have to sign a contract that voids anything you say or get as proof of it being a horrible place. And a lot of people that come to work here, don’t realize the danger of simply walking past the front doors until it’s already too late. Cause once you’re in...you’re stuck there. There is no happy ending. There is no just quitting. They’ll only let you go with a price. Everything always has to have a price.

Mark is millions in debt and it’s not even his fault. And at this point the cost of his freedom has been the only thing filling his mind lately. There were no other dreams or hobbies. Nothing he looked forward to other than what it would be like if things had been different. If he could be free. If his Mom never sent him off over here. Like why was he born? Just for this? This was his purpose? 

The lights flickered and Mark’s attention was taken away from his thoughts as he looked up in the underground station at the lights flickering before righting themselves and going back to normal. Power shortage maybe? At least they didn’t go completely out and left him in pitch darkness cause it was already creepy enough being in this subway station when it’s all deserted. Sometimes when he rides the subway they’ll be ten people max but most of the time it’s one or two here and there or it’s just him. And Mark hated walking alone in the dark. Hated being surrounded by it ever since he was little. He used to not be able to sleep unless he had a night light nearby but since moving here, he’s been forced to sleep in the darkness cause they could barely afford the power bill as is. 

Gripping the handle of his shoulder bag, Mark looks back down from the ceiling when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. There’s another person standing nearby now. Was he there before? When? He swore he had been alone. Could they have walked down the stairwell that fast? I mean, he was lost in thought earlier.

Mark tries to not think too much into it. He’s tired as well to boot, so really he just wants to hurry up and go home to try and get some much needed sleep. Still, he can’t help but glance toward the other person’s way. They were tall, wearing a suited attire but more laid back. Sleeves were rolled up, the suit jacket hanging off the male’s one broad shoulder and the few top buttons undone. His free hand rested in the pocket of his slacks and his stature was lazy and yet still so powerful. Demanding attention from his aura alone but Mark couldn’t get a good look at his face from this angle. He looked rich but Mark’s not one to judge. He is curious though to wander why a male like him seemed to be riding this subway. He’s never seen him before. Maybe his car broke down or something. 

The man takes his hand out of his pocket to run through his raven hair, showing off the rings adoring his fingers. Mark admits this man is really handsome already from his body structure alone. Just look at the muscles on his arms! He must have a solid chest and abs too he bets. 

The male starts to look his way and Mark’s breath hitches before he’s quick to duck his head to stop staring. He’s going beet red from shyness and bowing slightly to already apologize if the male gets onto him. But the male doesn’t say anything. Silence just filling the empty station before the subway starts to pull in. It dings as the doors open and the intercom voice announces the last ride for the night. The male enters from the next subway car down as Mark gets into his own. 

It’s not long until the subway takes off and Mark is left alone again. Sitting by himself as he curls around his shoulder bag. His mind going back as he counts how many days until he’s gonna be turning eighteen. He only has a few months to go…

By the time he gets off at his station, he expects to see the male get off too because they never stopped until now. But as soon as he steps off, no one else does. And when he watches the subway cars go by, he doesn’t see the male in any of them. 

Did he imagine him? Man he needs sleep…

But it wasn’t his imagination. It wasn’t from lack of sleep. Or maybe he’s losing his mind and has some mental illness because he sees that male every night now. At the same time. When the clock strikes three in the morning and the subway train is about to arrive. And it’s getting quite concerning with the lights flickering so much but hey maybe they can’t afford the power bill either. Who knows. But Mark is more distracted by this mysterious male. Where does he come from? Where is he going? How come he sees him get on but not when he gets off? Each night he gets more and more curious but he’s too shy to get closer and find out. Afraid to open his mouth and ask questions. What if the guy really isn’t real? He’d just make it worse by talking to himself. But he looks real. His aura feels real. And the guy reacts to him. He knows he’s staring and will turn to look at him but Mark will duck his head down and his heart will hammer away in his chest at the thought of locking eyes. This male was obviously an alpha and older. An adult and Mark is just a seventeen year old about to turn eighteen and still too innocent for this world. He should just stick to himself.

But then one night, like two months in, when the doors open and the male steps in, he sees something shiny on the ground. It was one of the male’s rings! He moves instinctively to pick it up, holding the fancy ring in his hands when he hears the signal for the last subway about to leave. Panicking that he’s gonna miss his ride, he hurries into the same subway car that the male went into. The doors shut behind him and Mark breathes out a sigh of relief that he made it in time until he remembered the male. Eyes snapping back open, Mark’s heart beats faster as he can already feel a heated gaze on him. His bright blue eyes locked with dark ones. Ones like an onyx that were wild and dangerous. His sharp handsome features drawing him in more with those eyes not wavering once. The male standing so close, towering over him and twice his size,

“I-I um...here,” Mark stutters before reaching out his hand and showing the ring he picked up,

“Y-You dropped it.”

The male tilts his head to the side amused as he looks down to take in the ring. A ring worth thousands that Mark could’ve easily taken and pawned it. And yet here he was being so kind to a stranger and trying to give it back. 

“You keep it,” the male tells him.

Oh.

Mark is taken aback by not only what he said but by the voice that came out when he said it. It was deep and soothing. Sending pleasant tingles down his spine and was already craving to hear more of it. That thought makes him blush and grow shy, especially under his heated gaze.

“U-Um...really? I-I never got a g-gift before…”

Mark pulls his arm back and holds his hand close to his chest as he eyes the ring. It was small for the male’s hands so it must’ve fit on his pinky but for Mark it was big and would probably only fit his thumb. 

“Not even for your birthday?”

Mark shakes his head and the male goes quiet and just stares. It makes Mark’s heart skyrocket and blush more before the male finally talks,

“Then consider it like a birthday gift. Do what you want with it.”

Mark perks up at that, “My eighteenth birthday is actually in a couple of months,” he lets out in awe before he beams up at the stranger with a closed eye smile.

But when he gets no reply after a couple of seconds, he opens his eyes and finds the stranger isn’t there anymore. 

Um---

Frowning in confusion, he looks around the subway car until he notices the little doors that lead you into the next subway car that holds the stranger and he was facing away from him. Wasn’t he just--

But before Mark can think too much into it, the intercom comes on announcing the stop he needs to get off on and he rushes to pull the line above. When he turns to look again, the stranger is completely gone and soon the subway is stopping and the doors open. 

He must be dreaming this because he arrived at his stop so fast and now the stranger just vanished? 

But the weight of the ring still in his hands reminded him that it had to be real…

Since that day, Mark has worn the ring as a necklace and hidden under his clothes. He feared his father seeing it and stealing it or anyone else for that mattered and wanted to keep it close. It was special to him. Someone being nice to him and giving him something. Sadly though, the stranger hadn’t returned for a while now. It’s been weeks and Mark’s eighteenth birthday would be approaching soon. Seems someone else knew that as the guy must’ve overheard it from one of his coworkers. The really creepy guy that made him highly uncomfortable. That would come a lot. Since he first started years ago. He would countlessly try to get with Mark, saying he’d pay a pretty price for such a pretty thing like him. But he was still underage then and the guy would be denied every time. The establishment told him he had to wait for Mark to turn of age and then he could have whatever he liked. And he already knows it’s been set up. The man paid a high price to be the first one to have him once he turned eighteen. And now that guy would sit in the bar area and watch him. Just waiting. Undressing him with his eyes. Following him around the building. Mark had voiced his concerns one time but no one cared. Mr. Walsh was a high paying customer. The middle aged man coming here for years and that he’s not going against the rules. That he’s been patiently waiting and there’s nothing wrong with just looking.

But that looking has become super stalkerish. To the point, he’d be there the moment Mark arrived and stayed to the moment he left. Slowly getting closer and closer until he would sit right in front of him. Would be right behind him. And the night he followed him into the bathroom, Mark had enough. He was terrified of this man and his nightmares were coming true when he was heading toward the subway station. He swore he could hear footsteps behind him but when he turned, no one would be there But then as he was going under the head lamps from above, he could see the shadows of their feet. Could hear the footsteps growing louder. He took off, running. Already he had been late getting off because of that creepy man. He couldn’t get much done and trying to dodge him put him behind. He also went out a different way and took a different path just in case but it seemed the guy finally caught on and was trailing him. He didn’t know what to do. Who would he call with his phone? The police? They wouldn’t do a thing to Mr. Walsh. In fact, they’d probably hand him over to him personally. His father could care less. Was probably already home passed out from either alcohol or drugs. He had no one. And no one was around. Just him, the darkness and some lights that are already going out because it’s so late and they’re set to a timer. 

It feels like a horror film. His only option of escape is getting to the subway in time so he runs as fast as he can. Surely Mr. Walsh wouldn’t run after him. Right? 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark didn’t want to chance it as he takes in the subway sign above the entrance. He books it down the stairwell and fumbles in his pocket for the fee. His hands are shaking so bad as he stops to pay the toll. Dropping the change on the ground. 

No, no, no! 

He only has exact so it takes away precious time he already doesn’t have but finally he manages to put in the change and get his ticket slip before going through the metal bars and takes off again. He swears he can hear footsteps. Like laughter too. But they sound so close by even though when he turns to look behind him, he finds no one. He’s just scaring himself but his gut tells him to keep going. That he can’t stop until he’s on the subway. He reaches another stairwell that leads down, the standing clock already after three. He can make it. He can still make it!

He can hear the dinging of the doors as he reaches the bottom steps. Can hear his footsteps echoing in the station from how fast he’s going. As he rounds the stairwell, he sees the doors of the subway are open as the intercom is announcing it’s last call. 

Come on, come on, come on!

Mark bites his lower lip, the adrenaline pushing him. The doors are starting to close but Mark manages to slip through at the last second. Turning as the doors close shut and goes wide eyed as he sees Mr. Walsh stands right there on the other side of the door. A smirk on his face. It’s wicked, a glint in his eye that he enjoyed the chase and would get his prize in the end. 

The subway starts to move and Mark’s legs finally give out when he no longer sees Mr. Walsh. He slumps to the ground panting and shaking before he instinctively reaches up to touch the ring. He takes the necklace out of his shirt and holds the ring tightly in his hands. Eyes squeezed shut as he tries to calm himself. 

It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok…

There’s a hard jerk to the subway car, startling Mark. His eyes open to find the lights inside the subway flickering. 

It’s fine. This happens. It’s ok. 

He tries to stand back up, using the railing to help him when he hears a noise from the other subway car. He turns to his left, toward the end of the subway and gasps when he sees Mr. Walsh is on the subway with him.

How? When? He’s coming this way!

The lights are flickering constantly now, Mark clutching the ring tightly as he’s so scared. He needs to get away. He wants help. But where can he go? What should he do? He can’t help but think to the stranger from before. The one who gave him this ring. He seemed so nice. He seemed like he was unstoppable, so powerful. He wished he could help him. He wished he was here. 

Please…

The lights start to go out one by one the closer Mr. Walsh got toward the door. Setting pure fear into Mark as he swears Mr. Walsh’s eyes were blood red. That he could see an even darker aura surrounding him. 

He needs to move now. He should go to the front of the subway. To the conductor. Anything was better than just standing here awaiting his doom!

He forces himself to move, using the railing to propel him forward as he takes off again. His own breathing and heartbeat is loud in his ears. Coldness surrounding him as he swears he can see his own breath. This has to be some nightmare. It has to be. There's no way---

It’s there up ahead in the next car that Mark sees him. Sees the stranger from before. He’s here! He’s on the subway with him! 

Hope forms and he clutches to it, racing toward safety as he throws open the door and shuts it fast behind him. He doesn’t wait to stand by it as he gets close to the strange but not too close. He doesn’t want to seem rude or upset the man so he picks two rows down to sit near him. His heart won’t calm down though. His breathing is still rough as he keeps looking toward the door. Expecting to see Mr. Walsh there any moment. Clutching the ring and his bag desperately before he hears a noise coming from the other car. It sounds like scraping. The door handle jingling and Mark can’t help it. He moves even closer to the stranger. Sitting across from him. He’s shaking so bad. Biting back the whimper. The lights in the car flicker dangerously and Mark worries he may not be safe here---

But then a foot brushes against his. A leg stretching out in the small car and touches against his own leg. Mark instantly calms as he feels this strange warmth start to wrap around him. From his foot first before slowly rising up his leg, up, up, up like a comforting hug. And Mark clings to it, welcoming it as he reaches out shakily, head lifting to look up at the stranger. Those wild and dangerous eyes meeting his. Drawing him in more and more as his hand hesitates in the air. The lights flickering around them when the stranger speaks,

“Dye me with you…”

What?

The male reaches out, hand hovering next to Mark’s, fingers about to brush as Mark’s heart is about to burst out of his ribcage. As he feels that strong aura all around him. Mark’s hand twitching and their fingers touch---

Mark jerks up abruptly from his slumped over position. Breathing loud and eyes wide as he looks around in a panic until hands steady him and he’s looking up at the conductor. 

“You alright kid? I said this is your stop right?”

The conductor sounds just as tired as he feels. Wait...he’s on the subway...so he was dreaming again? What about Mr. Walsh? The stranger--

“Kid, I don’t know why you go home so late but you should really learn to get some more rest, ok? Had me worried there for a second when you wouldn’t even budge. Thought you were dead or something. Now, come on, let’s go. We both need to get home.” 

Mark nods, absentmindedly grabbing his things as he stumbles a bit before getting off the subway. He’s a mess. Still torn up from the dream. The cold air doing little to affect his burning body. 

It’s not until Mark is heading inside his rundown home and setting his things down that the necklace swings forward before the ring lands back against his collarbone. 

He enters his room, shutting the door behind him and going over to the mirror, hands already reaching up to pull out his necklace and the ring that is there. Mark frowns as he notices something different. The small round orb in the middle that used to be a dark pitch black...it has little dots of bright blue now. Not mixed in but like it was splattered on there. It just made him have more questions. But his head hurt. His body felt weak and he needed to lay down. He’ll just have to worry about it in the morning...or well in a few hours…

Still no answers since he woke up, Mark has bigger things to worry about like the fact that he only has days before his birthday now. Mr. Walsh is no doubt gonna be there at the building and Mark doesn’t want to face him. Even more is that when Mark had mentioned to some of the coworkers about the mysterious stranger they all laughed and thought Mark was cute and that he should write a book or fanfiction describing a dream guy like that. Mark of course left out the part about being given the ring but he believed firmly that he wasn’t imagining things. The stranger was real. Why he hasn’t seen him since and only in that one dream last night, he doesn’t know but the male was real. And he wished he could see him again. Wanting him to save him from Mr. Walsh.

But he couldn’t hide any longer. School was long since over and now he was nearing the building of the nightclub and bar. Swallowing down the bile that threatens to rise, Mark tries to calm his beating heart by reminding himself this was his fate. He had to repay his father’s debt. He had to be a good son. He had to face reality that he couldn’t avoid this forever. 

His hand trembles as he reaches for the door knob. As he enters the building and finds the security there giving him an acknowledging nod. Mark is polite and says hello even though he knows the security never replies. He just keeps walking, trying to pretend this is like every other day. But he finds that’s going to be impossible for the moment he enters the lobby he finds the owner of the bar there waiting,

“Mark, go get dressed now, you already have a customer waiting.”

A customer? What? But like they’re not even open yet. There’s still hours before they let people in. Before the bar is even open. 

Mark stands there like a deer in headlights. What if it was Mr. Walsh. What if the owner didn’t mind a few days before his eighteenth birthday and decided to let him have his way now? 

“Did you not hear me? Get moving! Mr. Lim will not be kept waiting any longer!” 

Mr. Lim? Who was that? He’s never heard of that name before. 

The owner pushes him toward the back, directing him personally toward the employee lounge for Mark to hurry up and use the lockers and get dressed in one of the dressing rooms. Mark follows orders on autopilot as he gets into his waiter’s outfit while his mind reels. 

He would just be getting the guys drinks right? Maybe some food? He wasn’t serving serving him, was he?

Oh god, his nerves and anxiety were really going now. He feels like he might throw up. In fact he will if he walks into that room and finds out it’s more than just serving drinks and food. 

It didn’t help that Mr. Lim booked the private suite on the top floor. This building was tall like a hotel with the bar and club on the bottom main floor and one above before the rest were rooms and places for gambling and what not. Mark isn’t sure completely because he’s not allowed on most floors without clearance. So when he finds he’s actually gonna be on one of the top floors for the first time ever, he’s panicking inside. His whole body is weak. His legs feel like jelly as he stands in the elevator with one of the security guards. The owner tells him before that he’s not to screw this up and to do everything this man asks for or they’ll be hell to pay. Mark just nodded dumbly just to get away from the owner’s wrath but now he’s starting to think he’d rather deal with that than go to room seven. 

The elevator has long since stopped but Mark hasn’t gotten out yet, not until the guard gives him a push against his back and Mark now stands alone in the hallway. His heart is already beating fast and it doesn’t help that some of the lights flicker briefly. Fast too like if you blinked, you never would’ve noticed it. But Mark did. He’s been noticing lights flickering a lot lately. Maybe he’s bad luck. A bad omen? Like a black cat or something. Unlucky to be born in this world and to live like this. 

Mark takes one step at a time. His anxiety is getting worse but he knows if he stands still any longer it’s only going to get worse. He just needs to get this over with. Maybe Mr. Lim will be better than Mr. Walsh. Hell, anyone would be better than that creepy man.

Before Mark knows it, he’s standing outside room seven. Hand reaching out toward the door. Mark closes his eyes as he enters the key card into the slot. It makes a noise that tells him he can enter and starts to open the door.

Thump

Thump

Thump

The door swings open and he takes a step into the room before closing the door behind him. His back facing the guest as he doesn’t want to look just yet. 

Brace yourself. Just breathe. It’ll all be ok. It’ll be--

“No need to be so scared little one.”

Mark’s eyes snap open in shock before he’s turning fast, reacting to that deep soothing voice. Bright blue eyes taking in those dark, wild and dangerous ones as the stranger smirks while being in a laid back position on the couch,

“I came to save the day, no?” 

Mr. Lim turned out to be the stranger…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really down lately so I didn't have much energy to work on my stories but I still wanted to escape a bit from reality so I hope this is still enjoyable.

“It’s you,” Mark can’t believe it.

So he wasn’t dreaming. The man was real and he was now sitting in one of the private rooms and requested him. But how did he know he worked here? 

“Your name tag was hooked to your shoulder bag one night,” Mr. Lim states as if already knowing Mark’s thoughts.

Was it written on his face? Shit, he needed to calm down.

“I-I-um…”

“Shh, it’s ok. Why don’t you come closer and sit? We can talk more once you calm down,” Mr. Lim’s soothing voice pulls Mark right in.

Subconsciously Mark is already moving closer at the demand until he sees where Mr. Lim is patting for him to sit on his lap. Mark blushes right away and stalls, going all shy at the mere thought of sitting in such an attractive man’s lap.

“No need to be shy. I won’t bite...much.”

Mark goes beet red at this, hands clutching his uniform before Mr. Lim chuckles softly at this,

“I’m only teasing but if you keep being this cute, it's no wonder others want to eat you right up.”

Mr. Lim’s heated gaze was definitely checking him out. Taking him in slowly and liking what he sees before those eyes lock with his.

“I did you a favor by buying your time so you didn’t have to face that guy. What was his name? You know, the one you call, ‘creepy man’...Mr. Walsh right? I know you were dreading seeing him so instead you can spend your time with me. We can just talk if you’d like...unless you want to do something more-”

Mark looks ready to turn into a puddle of blushing goo that has Mr. Lim smirking with playfulness in his eyes,

“You’re really too fun to tease. But please sit. What would you like to do? I can order you some food. Something to drink? Or you can just rest. I’ll even let you use my thigh for a pillow for I’m sure you haven’t been sleeping much. You work so hard and go to school. You even try to take care of your father when he doesn’t deserve it and not once has it made you angry. You’re still so pure and innocent, like nothing can taint you. I can see why Mr. Walsh has taken a liking to you. He seems like the man that would love to take you apart piece by piece.”

Mark shudders at that thought and is reminded of his nightmare on the subway. Instantly, he moves closer to Mr. Lim and sits down near him. Of course he makes sure they’re not touching but boy is just sitting here making his heart race so fast. It doesn’t help that Mr. Lim gives him his full attention. And his aura alone demands attention back as Mark finds himself looking up underneath his long eyelashes to glance at Mr. Lim.

“How can I make you comfortable, hmm? I really did only come here to help you. The others teased me about it too. Telling me I was being dorky. They actually wanted to come see you but I told them they’d have to wait because I didn’t want them to scare you off. They can be quite loud and chaotic. A lot don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves either.”

“Others?” Mark perks up at that.

He’s genuinely curious to learn more about Mr. Lim. He’s so mysterious and Mark doesn’t have friends so wanting to get closer to someone made him able to hold down his nerves a bit. 

Mr. Lim leans back against the couch, his foot laying over his other knee as he stretches out his arms in a laid back position,

“My pack.”

“Pack?”

That was a weird way to call a group of people.

“Like good friends?” Mark adds.

“More than friends.”

“Family?” Mark then suggests.

Mr. Lim seemed to be having fun with this roundabout way as he was in no hurry to give answers straight away. And it wasn’t like Mark wanted to speed things up and head back downstairs. Mr. Lim did buy his time for the entire night so they had hours upon hours to spend together. 

“I don’t think there’s a word to describe what these five men are to me other than pack. They’ve been with me for many years and we’re closer than friends and family would be. Especially since we like to feast together. Drink together. We work together. They’re usually around me twenty four seven and call me their leader.”

“You’re not in the mafia are you?” Mark questions now as he gets more nervous now.

It would explain Mr. Lim’s attire and the way he described his ‘pack’ made him think this route. For how else would it be? Some secret government team? 

“What if I was?” Mr. Lim asks back, gauging Mark’s reaction.

Mark wasn’t expecting that and stuttered, “u-um...I don’t know...It would make sense especially w-with how the owner reacted but y-you’re different from those men.”

“How so?” Mr. Lim questions again as he leans a bit closer to Mark.

Mark slides his hands between his thighs to help calm his nerves,

“Well...for starters you haven’t tried to do anything to me other than talking. You said so yourself that you came to save me from Mr. Walsh by spending a good sum of money. Plus, you gave me that ring and you saved me from Mr. Walsh in my dream--”

Mark realizes he said the last part out loud and instantly wants to curl up and die from embarrassment. He can’t believe he just told this man he dreamed about him! 

There’s a chuckle heard from Mr. Walsh as his expression is full of amusement. He leans in closer, hand coming to rest right by Mark’s thigh and faces close. Mark can feel the warmth near his thigh. Can feel Mr. Lim’s breath against his face as those wild and dangerous eyes keep his gaze locked in place,

“It seems I do make you feel comfortable around me but I’m afraid I might be more dangerous than you think. I am still a stranger aren’t I? There is a lot about me you don’t know. Like what my true intentions might be. You don’t know I might be buttering you up for later.”

Mark can’t help but giggle at this and Mr. Lim makes a face that has Mark giggling harder,

“No, I’m sorry it’s just...you make this big statement but your expression before didn’t match it. You looked so gentle and you’ve been so kind to me that I can’t see you hurting me.”

Mr. Lim deflates before leaning back and sighing. He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs a bit as he looks annoyed but not at Mark. 

“The others told me the same thing. That I’ve gone soft for you which isn’t like me.”

“No?” Mark questions with a tilt of his head curiously.

It didn’t help that those bright blue eyes shined with playfulness now. That Mark was smiling and another giggle was coming forth. God, Mark was really precious. Get it together Jaebum! 

“You win. For that, I’ll tell you my name.”

Mark perks up more, “Oh? First name basis?! Does that mean we’re friends?” 

For the love of--how can one be this sweet and innocent?! 

“You just want to be friends?” Jaebum furrows his brows together.

He’s not used to this either for those he encounters don’t act like this. They usually fall right into his trap-I mean arms and after his fun he feasts--I mean goes he’s separate way and no one ever sees them again--I mean they never see each other again. But with Mark this was different. He was actually after someone that fateful night when he found a light so bright that it drew him in but for once, Jaebum was left in a daze. Stunned by his beauty and that damn aura that kept drawing him in. Driving him crazy. Making him want to get closer and closer but he tried so hard to resist. Where before he wouldn’t hesitate but with Mark he fought hard to. But each night he couldn’t resist going back. Wanting to see if he was still there. To learn more about him. To watch over him as Mark attracted a lot of people and didn’t know it. With his light so bright, Jaebum wondered how Mark had been so lucky this far. How he remained so pure and untainted. So sweet and caring that he’s still wearing the ring he gave him. That he’s trusting him when he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t...and did Mark just friendzone him? 

“Do you not want to be friends with me?” Mark looks like he’s ready to cry that has Jaebum panicking to keep him from releasing tears,

“No, no, hey, don’t get me wrong here. Mark right? Or do you like to be called something else?” 

Mark juts out his bottom lip cutely, which really has Jaebum barely able to refrain himself here. Like does Mark not realize the shit he does instinctively? 

“It’s Mark. Yours?”

“You can call me Jaebum. My full name is Lim Jaebeom.”

“Bummie.”

“Excuse me?” Jaebum starts to get grumpy at hearing the nickname come out of Mark’s mouth.

But then Mark is beaming at him so adorably with another sweet giggle, 

“Bummie,” Mark says with a shake of his head like Jaebum can’t stop him now.

“I don’t like nicknames,” Jaebum growls.

“Well since we’re friends you come up with a nickname for me then.”

Oh, Mark’s gonna regret those words cause Jaebum perks right up with a growing smirk,

“Then I’m gonna call you baby.” 

Mark flushes, going shy under that heated gaze and it doesn’t help when Jaebum winks.

“But baby is intimate,” Mark states quietly.

“So is that nickname you gave me. So we’re even. Now come closer, friends don’t sit so far away from each other.”

Jaebum points for Mark to sit directly beside him and this time Mark moves closer. 

“Why are you still grumpy?” Mark wonders as Jaebum is back to pouting.

“No reason,” Jaebum says as he’s not about to tell Mark that he’s hurt he friendzoned him.

God, what is he, some teenager sad about his crush not liking him back? He’s really been such a mess lately over one human boy--

“Is there something I can do?” That sweet voice brings his attention back to the beautiful creature before him,

“Did you have a bad day at work? Are you hungry? I can go get you something-”

“Dye me with you,” Jaebum says as he’s in a daze and getting lost in those blue eyes.

Wanting to be wrapped up in that light. To feel that warmth. How he’s getting dizzy off it with Mark so close now. He wants to be let in more. Wants to dive right in and never leave. Becoming addicted from having a small taste before. He wants to take Mark right now and never let go. Keep him alive and feed off him for all eternity. His light and energy endless and so powerful---

Fuck, he needs to not lose control. He has to fight it. The only reason he came back was because Mark called for him. Because Mark is in danger. He’s here just to protect him. Nothing more...nothing more.

“You said that in my dream,” Mark says as he’s recalling it.

Jaebum acts nonchalant as he leans back a bit, trying to regain himself and fix his mistake he just made,

“Oh? Someone had a wet dream about me?” 

Mark starts getting shy and going beat red again. It was a great distraction and messing up Mark’s line of thinking as he shies away a bit,

“N-no...you are attractive but I didn’t--”

This actually might be worse as Mark is just too cute. Jaebum really can’t win. 

“You know what? I think I’ll take some food. What do you recommend?” 

Mark perks right up and starts naming things he’s had before that are really good and seems eager to please him. 

“Then I’ll have all that you named.” 

Mark starts to get up to go downstairs to get it when a hand stops him, touching his wrist. 

“Hmm?” Mark lets out as he turns around to face Jaebum and doesn’t see how fast Jaebum jerked his arm back from the touch.

“Can’t you just call it in and have it brought up here? I don’t wanna chance that bastard seeing you. Or do we need to go down together?” 

Mark’s expression softens at how kind Jaebum really is. 

“No, I can have it brought up here instead. Did you want something to drink with it?” 

Jaebum watches as Mark heads over to the phone near the corner table,

“Your strongest wine would be good.”

Mark nods as he dials the number to the front desk to put in the order. At this point, Jaebum zones out as he’s listening to the sweet voice speak to the person on the other line. Watching as Mark fiddles with the cord and is smiling politely as if he’s standing before the person talking. Taking in his lithe frame that with more meat on his bones, he’ll be even more irresistible and glowing. Jaebum already has a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself but he’s always made it a rule that no touching unless it’s allowed. And no eating of their souls unless they let him in willingly. Well, unless they’re pricks and deserve it then Jaebum doesn’t hesitate--

“All done! It should be ready within twenty minutes or less,” Mark says as he hangs up the phone and starts to head back toward him.

“What should we do while we wait?” 

You. I wanna do you.

Jaebum keeps himself from stating that and smiles instead, “Are you taking the subway home again tonight?” 

Mark nods as he sits back down, “I always take the subway after work. What about you? Does your job have you work that late too?”

“Not always. I work on my own time but I prefer night time better. More in my zone then.”

“Do you not have a car? Not that there's anything wrong in that it’s just you seem well off that you’d have a vehicle and not take the subway often.”

Shit, Mark had a point there. He’s really been slipping up here.

“Yeah it’s in the shop and figured it was cheaper than having a rental you know? Plus, a nighttime stroll clears my mind and is quite enjoyable.”

Mark lets out another giggle, “You’re weird you know that?”

Jaebum sullks and lets out a little whine but then Mark gives him a genuine smile, 

“But I like that about you.”

Jaebum’s cold heart did not just skip another beat. It didn’t. What is wrong with him? 

There’s a knock on the door that is another good distraction as Mark gets up to answer it and the food and wine is brought in. Jaebum won’t lie, it does smell good and he’s able to enjoy some good food from time to time, though it never can satisfy his hunger. But hey, sometimes blending in among humans could be easy and enjoyable. 

The door closes again and Mark takes all the lids off the many dishes laid about on the huge coffee table,

“What would you like first and how? I just want to let you know ahead of time that I’m not good at this. I usually just serve drinks and bring food or clean up the rooms. I’ve never serviced anyone before so I’m not even sure of all the ways you can do it. Though I know there’s hand feeding and well...more intimate way of feeding,” Mark stumbles a bit at the last one and has to look away out of shyness.

“Hand feeding?” Jaebum perks up at this.

What is so great about that? Humans can be into some weird things--

Jaebum stills as he notices Mark picking up some fruit. Mark dips the strawberry into the cream before putting the strawberry close to Jaebum’s mouth. 

Oh...OH! 

Jaebum takes a bite out of the strawberry, basically eating the whole thing except the stem. His lips brush against Mark’s fingers and right away, Jaebum can tell why humans would like this. Plus, Mark’s blushing face and hitching of breath with the sound of his heart beating fast is very enticing. But what Jaebum found that he really liked is when he did it to Mark himself. 

Unable to resist as he does the same thing Mark had but is now feeding the strawberry to Mark. Mark is shocked at first before he shyly leans forward to accept the gift. Watching as those lips wrap around the strawberry. Those lips kissing the edges of his fingers as Mark closed his eyes and pulled back slowly. Some of the white cream stuck to the corner of his lips. Those very kissable lips that Jaebum really finds interest in. He never wanted to kiss someone so bad until now. Already leaning in closer, fingers itching to touch but then Mark is opening his eyes and Jaebum resists the urge. At least tries to as they continue this. Mark feeding him and him doing it back. All until Jaebum insisted Mark ate more. 

Mark couldn’t tell him no. Jaebum was a paying customer and he admits he’s pretty hungry. So he lets Jaebum feed him even when they move onto the other main dishes that require a fork or spoon. 

“Thirsty?” Mark asks after swallowing down the last bite.

Very. Please tell him Mark is about to offer him--

“Wine?” Mark offers as he picks up the unopened bottle and opens it like a pro.

Jaebum tries not to sulk as Mark pours the wine into the glass before handing it to him,

Jaebum nods, taking the glass before allowing a few sips pass his lips. Alcohol doesn’t do anything for him and wine tasted bitter. In fact, drinking anything other than a certain liquid tasted bitter but he’s no vampire either. 

“Your turn,” Jaebum states as he offers him the glass next.

“Oh no,” Mark lets out, “I’m not even eighteen yet.”

“It’s in a few days right? It shouldn’t hurt and this is Korea. You can legally drink at eighteen. Come on, let loose some. It’ll help you relax too.”

Mark hesitates but then again this is a paying customer. He shouldn’t have said no in the first place and Jaebum was being so nice. If he was with someone else, they would’ve forced him to drink. They probably would’ve punished him for saying no in the first place but Jaebum is giving him the choice here. 

Mark takes it from Jaebum’s hands and looks down into the drink,

“You’re really too trusting of me or are you just that eager to please?” 

It’s not good that Mark is this trusting. That Mark feels this comfortable around him. He shouldn’t be this close. It makes him want to do things. Such naughty things to him.

He reaches out to take the glass back from Mark before he can drink it but Mark refuses and holds the glass away as he turns a bit from him,

“You said I could have some so I’m going to drink it,” Mark tells him before taking a big gulp before Jaebum could stop him.

Jaebum watches as Mark downs the whole glass with determination before letting out a breath of air he’d been holding and setting the glass down on the coffee table.

“There. Now you can stop teasing me. I’m not a baby anymore. I’m gonna be an adult soon just like you said.”

A smirk starts to form as Jaebum wants to tease Mark more but holds back. Gosh, Mark was too cute.

“I’m still gonna call you baby.”

Mark gives him a fierce look and this has Jaebum throwing his head back in laughter. Mark is soon giggling as Jaebum’s laugh sounds like some dinosaur and it was funny. It made the room lighter too as Mark felt closer to the alpha. 

“Oh I’m gonna have to put strict rules for the others before they see you,” Jaebum states as he already knows how they’re gonna react.

“Why do you talk like you’re their dad or something? Are you much older than they are? Cause you don’t look that old.”

“How old do I look?” 

“Like twenty eight, maybe thirty?” 

Jaebum’s expression is laid back and fully amused, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Mark furrows his brows, “There’s no way that you’re older than that!” 

Jaebum shrugs his shoulders playfully, “I didn’t agree nor disagree with your statement.”

Oh, Jaebum was teasing him again! 

“Bummie!” Mark lets out as he lightly pushes his arm.

Jaebum chuckles more before caving a little, “I told you, it’s because I’m the leader. If I don’t keep them in line, no one will. And I am older than them but not by much. Some more than others. You’re definitely the youngest though, baby.”

Mark flushes at the name before getting all feisty again. By now, the wine is settling in and Mark is less shy and more brave as he picks up the fork and starts eating food off the plate without permission. Jaebum continues to watch in amusement, not saying anything to stop him as Mark eats his fill and even fills another cup to drink out of it. Mark is giving him the silent treatment right now for the use of the nickname even though it's clear that Mark likes it. He likes it too much. From how his body reacts to it and his heart skipping beats. From how he flushes so prettily and instinctively he leans in closer. Wanting to hear more. And is really touched starved. 

Mark admits it’s nice. This kind of attention. He feels safe and comfortable. He feels warm and becoming attached to Jaebum. Can feel the weight of the ring hanging close to his chest as a reminder of how the past few months have been.

By now, Mark is drunk. His belly is full. He’s determined and full of questions. And no ounce of shyness in his system. So who the fuck cares about personal space right? For one second Mark was finishing up eating and sipping the last of the wine to the next second, straddling Jaebum’s lap and pointing a finger to his chest. A very nice solid chest that he may or may not be feeling up right in distraction--the questions, Mark!

“You...this ring you gave me...it’s different…” Mark has to focus hard to keep his thoughts on track and to force himself to stop feeling up those pecs.

Mark leans back a bit but almost too far that Jaebum is quick to wrap an arm around his middle to keep him steady.

“Thank you...now the ring...I don’t understand how it changed.”

Mark carefully pulls out the ring from inside his clothing and gently holds it so he doesn’t tug on the chain still wrapped around his neck.

“Look, it has these blue specs now. Like splatters but it’s not paint or marker and like it was made into it but that’s impossible…because it was pure black before.”

Jaebum looks at the ring as Mark’s fingers slide over it. Mark having no idea how much meaning this ring has. Of what Jaebum did, giving him that ring and Mark accepting it. Accepting a gift from someone like him. And how he’s been wearing it close to him since that day. 

“The ring is special. Like a part of me that I gave to you,” Jaebum tells him.

“And in return of you accepting it, you opened yourself up to put a part of you in it.” 

Mark continues to look at the ring as Jaebum tells him this. Finding that there’s already more blue specs covering the black. Almost like it was dyed in…

“Dye me with you,” Mark says out loud as he looks up and into those dark eyes.

Mark feels really sleepy now. His vision blurred a bit as he’s had too much to drink. He ends up falling forward and with Jaebum’s help, is settled into his lap with Mark’s head resting on his chest. Mark clings to him, fighting to stay awake. But he feels so warm. Surrounded by a powerful embrace trying to wrap around him. Mark welcomes it, trying to bury deeper into it before he finds his eyes closing and sleep taking over.

“The more you let me in, the more the ring will change until we’re mixed together completely. And then you’ll be mine, Mark...a pact that won’t be able to be broken...a bond already forming between us that neither can back out of...it seems almost like fate that brought me to you…”

Jaebum watches as Mark sleeps. Fingers threading through his hair. Already, he can feel Mark’s warmth. Already he can feel his power growing. Can feel the urge to feed. But he resists, allowing Mark to just sleep. Not taking any of his energy as the world’s been cruel enough. And yet Mark still burned brighter than the sun. How could such a human be like this? Just who was he? And why has he never seen a blue light like this before? And what is happening to him? Why does he care so much? Where did he even get such feelings? Finding himself wanting to protect such a light instead of taking it for himself. Ready to fight against another entity just to keep this boy alive. Driving himself crazy in the process…

Things were only gonna become more chaotic once the pack finally meets him.

When Mark comes to, he finds himself back at home instead of at work. Jaebum’s suit jacket covers him like a blanket to keep the cold away at night. His phone tells him it’s exactly three a.m. and by now he should’ve been at the subway.

Did he really sleep that long at work? They still had many hours before close and how did he get home…

Jaebum comes to his mind once again and already Mark is instinctively reaching for the ring to hold. Mark’s heart beats a crazy rhythm at the thought of that man. His body reacting and feeling warm from just mere thought alone. Such a mysterious man that Mark wanted to keep getting closer to. 

‘Dye me with you’

A small smile rests on Mark’s face as he clutches the ring close to him and closes his eyes.

“Bummie,” he calls out sweetly into the night air of his bedroom before he finds himself drifting back off to sleep once more.

That alpha really was caring…

He hopes to see him again tomorrow to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guesses on what Jaebum is? Enough hints no? And boy wait until Mark meets the pack. It's gonna be chaotic for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

If we’re being honest here, Mark’s day has been shitty. When he woke up, he had a killer headache. Might’ve been nauseous too but hey, he had no food in the house so no worrying about throwing up right? His dad was luckily still passed out as he stumbled his way in getting ready for school before missing the bus. To make it worse it started to rain so by the time he arrived at school, he was soaked but that gave him a great excuse to go to the nurse’s office to find some towels to dry off with and nab some medicine. And the whole time, Mark was happy. Smiling from ear to ear despite how his day was going and continued to go down hill. We’re talking about being slammed with a surprise test first period and later finding out his homework got ruined from the rain so it was ineligible by second period. To someone tripping him that he landed on his butt and had a lot of people pointing and laughing. None of that could bring down how happy he was inside because he had a friend. Because he had finally met someone who was kind and caring and wanted to hear what he had to say. Someone who was dreamy and attractive and---

Wait, did he really straddle Jaebum’s lap last night? 

Mark starts to really go beat red, but thankfully he’s already hiding in the bathroom from his bullies so no one can see.

There’s no way he’s gonna ever drink again or he might do something stupid again like kiss Bummie the next time…

Mark wiggles from nerves and the tingly feelings he gets from just the mere thought of kissing Jaebum. 

Nope, nope, nope, just nope. He would combust on the spot. Turn into goo and seep into the floor. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. His heart is already trying to beat out of his chest. There is just no way a guy like him would want someone that he is. He has nothing to offer in return. No money. No worth. Just a huge debt from his father that he’s never gonna be able to pay off. But he still hopes Jaebum will keep coming to see him. Even if he ends up just being a client cause surely Jaebum isn’t gonna keep coming back just to learn more about him and talk with him. God, he even ate the majority of Jaebum’s food and drank almost all the alcohol! And he fell asleep on him that Jaebum, out of the kindness of his heart, brought him home AND put him to bed. 

A noise starts to bubble in his throat at that. Wanting to come out as a squeal of delight as happiness radiates through him. 

Bummie Bummie Bummie

That smile appears on his face once more as his eyes shine with glee. A beautiful blush adoring his cheeks as his hand instinctively reaches to touch the ring through his shirt. 

Mark really hopes Jaebum will be there at work today so he can see him again. But at the same time he’s so shy and nervous so he’s torn. He wants to go but the emotions man, the nerves! The anxiety! How can he face him after the drunken stunt he pulled? Not like he has much choice though. He has to go to work or his debt will get even larger. The thought of Mr. Walsh being there makes him immediately want to run and hide but the chance of Jaebum being there…

Thump

Thump

Thump

‘Oh please tell me I’m not forming a crush.’ Cause friends don’t crush on each other like this…

The closer the time neared the end of school, the more Mark became excited and nervous at the same time. He almost threw up his lunch in fourth period as he can’t stop thinking about Jaebum. About what he’ll do if they see each other again. Will they just talk? What do friends like to do? Jaebum gave him a gift, shouldn’t he give one in return? But he has no money to buy him anything. He should give him something special. Something from himself. But what? 

Mark pouts as he thinks long and hard about it during the rest of school. All the way up until the bell is ringing and Mark is scrambling to shove his things into his bag so he can rush out the door. He has so much energy in his step today instead of taking his sweet time as he hopes Jaebum will be there early like last time. He has to come today. He just has to…

But when Mark arrives at work, he immediately regrets running all the way there as he walks into something he doesn’t want to witness. Someone he’s been trying to avoid that apparently came early and is now arguing with the owner of the building.

“What do you mean I can’t have him?! I paid a lot of money to be the first one he would service and yet I found out yesterday that some other client got to have him first? I demand to have him tonight and I demand that I have him NOW!”

Mark ducks behind one of the pillars in the lobby as he sees Mr. Walsh shouting in the owner’s face. There are several body guards at the ready to handle the situation and would explain why none ‘greeted’ him at the entrance. 

“Mr. Walsh I understand that you’re upset as well as how we honor our VIP members here but unfortunately Mr. Lim goes above and beyond what say I have as I have no choice but to follow what the higher ups tell me. And with him paying to have Mark until his eighteenth birthday, I can’t allow you or anyone else to book him until then. Now you still have him for the day of his birthday like you wanted but if you’re not satisfied with that, we can refund you--”

“What power does Mr. Lim have? More money than me? You think I want a refund? The amount of money I gave you is a penny of a fraction to what I have and won’t do a god damn thing for me. What I want is that boy and I want to take his virginity! That’s something so pure and rare these days! Not something you can just get back if this ‘Mr. Lim’ has already taken it. Now if you don’t want me to tear apart this building and destroy everything you’ve worked to get to where you are today, I suggest you book me a room with Mark right now so I can at least see if he’s been fucked.”

Mark’s eyes are wide as he cowers behind the pillar. Mr. Walsh is very pissed and Mark can already imagine if he ended up in a room with him now. He’d make him strip and be rough to the point he’s bleeding and bruised just so he could tell if he was a virgin. And Mark isn’t sure if that would be from Mr. Walsh’s fingers or something else. 

He shivers in disgust and fear at the thought of that creepy man touching him. 

“I cannot do that Mr. Walsh. He’s still a minor and Mr. Lim reassured me there would be no intercourse between them because of that.”

“Of course he’d say that! Any man would say that or sign a paper but it don’t mean shit. You can easily bend your way around the rules and regulations!”

Mr. Walsh looks ready to fight the owner at this point as he’s desperate to get to Mark. 

“What are you doing?” 

Mark jumps as someone speaks into his ear and jerks his head to the side to look behind him. He sees a male with reddish brown hair and bright brown eyes looking at him. He has really handsome features too and with the male being this close, it makes Mark go all shy.

“I-I…”

The male has crouched down to his level as Mark hugs the pillar and finds this all amusing, looking at Mark like he’s the cutest thing in the world.

“Are you the one they’re talking about maybe. The one named Mark?” 

The male says it a bit too loud and Mark fears it’ll bring attention to him so he grabs the male’s arm and pulls him behind the pillar with him,

“Shh! I don’t want Mr. Walsh to find me...I don’t like that man,” Mark manages to get out as you can easily tell Mr. Walsh terrifies him.

The male’s expression changes at that as he moves even closer to comfort the boy,

“Don’t worry, my love will make it all better, come here.”

Mark starts to panic out of shyness as the male tries to cling to him. Mark can’t help but let out a gasp and try to push him away. But the male wraps around him like an octopus and both of them fall over, knocking over a plant next to the pillar. All the noises draw attention to them that soon all eyes are on them and their entanglement of limbs. Mark even ends up underneath the male so it looks even more intimate. 

“Mark?” The owner calls out his name and Mark instantly wants to crawl into a hole to get away.

But there is no hole so the next best thing is to cling back to the male above him and bury his head into the crook of his neck. 

Nope, nope, nope, he doesn’t exist anymore. He has become one with this male’s clothing. He’s now a jacket. Yeah, a nice warm jacket that clings to you and will never let go. Not even as the male is currently moving to stand up. Mark just latches on tighter, wrapping his legs around the male’s waist with a firm grip onto his front cause he’s not gonna face reality right now. No, Sir. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Mr. Walsh lets out in anger as the male rights himself and gives a nod.

“Hello, I’m Jackson Wang!”

He greets the people as he instinctively wraps an arm underneath Mark to keep him glued to his front. The owner goes from confusion to clearing his throat right away,

“Ah, Mr. Wang! Mr. Lim said you would be arriving later then the rest of them. Please, let one of my men assist you to your room-”

“There’s no need. Markie here will gladly help me, isn’t that right?” 

Mark nods as he still keeps his face buried in Jackson’s neck. 

“See? No worries. You two continue your argument now, bye!” Jackson says cheerfully as he just walks on past, leaving the others dumbfounded for a few moments.

Jackson whistles a cheery tune that even when they make it to the elevator and the arguing picks back up, he doesn’t stop. He actually tries to whistle louder to block out Mr. Walsh’s escalating voice of anger as he tries to get past security. Jackson keeps Mark from looking and gently pats his back as he presses the button for his floor and the doors soon close and shut out everything else. 

“I told you I’d make it better, didn’t I?” Jackson coos as Mark trembles in his arms. 

“The big ugly man can’t get you now, Markie. Besides, I wouldn’t let him lay a finger on you. I’d break his hand before he could get close.”

Jackson says this so smoothly and cheery. Like breaking someone’s hand was something you see happen every day that it just seemed natural. It makes Mark lift his head some to see Jackson is already looking at him and giving him this smile that Mark can’t help but giggle at,

“You look like squirtle.” 

“Who?” Jackson frowns in confusion all dramatically. 

Mark giggles again, “Squirtle is a pokemon. You don’t know what pokemon is?” 

“What kind of childhood did you have?” Jackson asks.

“I could say the same about you,” Mark retorts with another giggle.

Mark feels more comfortable now that they’re in the elevator and away from Mr. Walsh. He’s also not as shy around Jackson as he helped him get away and his scent was very nice. An alpha too at that which Mark doesn’t normally find himself comfortable around other alphas. Just Jaebum so far,

“You know Jaebum?” Mark asks and Jackson nods,

“We go way back. Like way way back. Like sworn loyalty and never left his side since. Like becoming blood bros and forming a pack. Like-”

Mark can’t help but giggle as Jackson rambles on and talks with such excitement and animation. It’s not until Jackson suddenly stops and just stares at him that Mark realizes how close they are still. It makes Mark blush right away, his heart beating fast before he’s trying to get down but Jackson is the one to cling tighter this time.

“No, no, let me carry you. I like this. I feel like prince charming carrying his princess back to his castle.”

“I-I’m not a princess though,” Mark grows shy under that heated gaze, his blushing deepening.

Jackson coos, a hand coming up to caress Mark’s face. The lights flickering as Mark swears there’s a glint of red in Jackson’s eyes. But he’s becoming distracted with how Jackson is leaning in, breath felt against his lips as Jackson gazes deeply into his eyes.

“You’re right. You’re far more beautiful than one. I can definitely see why Jaebum’s been malfunctioning around you. Your beauty alone makes my brain short circuit and then your scent makes my instincts go crazy. But your light, your aura...now that makes me want to touch and keep you locked up in my castle so no one else can take you away--”

The elevator comes to a stop before there’s a ding and then the doors are opening to reveal a very angry Lim Jaebeom,

“Jiaer.”

Jackson jumps at the tone in Jaebum’s voice, his heart eyes looking away and being taken out of his daze to see over Mark’s shoulder of Jaebum’s eyes glowing red and ready to murder--

“Hmm? I know that voice!” Mark perks up, wiggling in Jackson’s arms.

He then turns his head and takes in Jaebum who quickly calmed down because Mark was all happy to see him.

“Bummie!” Mark exclaims as he doesn’t hesitate to jump from Jackson to Jaebum.

Jackson pouts as he still wanted to hold Mark and just look at how adorable he’s being! No wonder Jaebum can’t resist and is grinning like a dork!

“Hey baby,” Jaebum greets before Mark blushes at that.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“And I told you I didn’t like that nickname but yet here we are.”

Jackson is still standing in the elevator with his lips pursed together as he’s trying real hard not to ruin the moment but his eyes shine with glee and excitement that he can’t contain any longer.

“Bummie?” 

Jaebum growls instantly when Jackson says it and looks to see his elated by this fact. That he just can’t wait to tell the others.

“Yeah, Jaebum and I are friends so I gave him a proper nickname. Though he thinks baby is one for me,” Mark says while huffing a bit at the end all cutely.

Jackson goes from happy and excited to pouting and whining,

“Hey, what about me? Are we not friends after my knight in shining armor battle against the creepy man?!”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at this while Mark smiles,

“Gaga.” 

Jackson does a full one eighty again and beams back at Mark with heart eyes, 

“Ah, my Yien! Taking my heart straight away! Let me give you a kiss as a token of our friendship--”

Jaebum immediately pushes Jackson back into the elevator with one hand before pushing the down button. 

“Hey!” Jackson hollers as the doors start to close before he can get out.

Jaebum doesn’t even wait as he’s already heading to room seven with Mark still in his arms. And this is where Mark realizes he’s ended up like this because of his happiness and excitement that now his shyness and nerves were trying to settle back in. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Is this how Jaebum carried him last night? Or was it another way? What if it was bridal style?! 

Mark lets out a noise from shyness as the thought pops into his head and he’s back to burying his face into Jaebum’s neck this time.

“It’s ok, I’ll make sure to get rid of Jackson,” Jaebum comforts as he carries Mark with ease.

“N-no, I like Gaga...he’s nice...I just...what happened after I passed out last night?” 

Jaebum chuckles before stopping. Fingers come to lift Mark’s head up gently by his chin and Mark comes face to face with the alpha, 

“What did you want to happen?” 

Mark goes red all the way up to his ears as he trembles from what those words imply. But then Mark is pushing Jaebum back with hands to his face until Jaebum is forced to let Mark back down on his feet.

“Bummie! It’s not nice to tease me!” 

Jaebum’s cheeks squish together from Mark’s hands still pushing against him as Jaebum sulks. How did his charms not work again? He even did the little smirk that made women faint from just seeing it! His eyes sparkled with playfulness too, trying to draw Mark in and instead of Mark swooning, he’s now upset at him. 

“I didn’t do anything. I just took you back home so I knew you would make it there safely.”

Mark stills, breath hitching and heart beating fast at hearing how caring this alpha was. Hands take his wrists and lower his arms as Jaebum’s heated gaze lands on him once more. Mark can’t help but meet his gaze and this is where Jaebum thinks is the moment where Mark will fall for him and now all he has to do is lean in closer and---

The ding from the elevator is heard before a loud voice bellows out,

“Jaebum!!!”

Jaebum sighs fondly as Jackson is seen jogging up to them with a pout on his face,

“How could you do that to me?! You wanted the pack all here together no?”

“Actually, I told you guys to wait but instead you all decided to barge your way in except you who said that you were gonna be late. You’re lucky I let them know you were coming, not like it would’ve stopped you from finding another way in though.”

“That’s because we do everything together as a pack! How do you think we felt when we found out you were keeping a secret from us and it turning out to be such a beautiful creature of Yien!” 

Why did Jackson describe him like that? He was just like Jaebum and saying weird words from time to time. 

“Because I know how you guys are and I didn’t want you scaring him. He’s not like all the others.” 

Others? 

“Obviously with how protective you are over him. If I didn’t know any better, it sure looks like someone might be in lo-”

The door to room seven opens up silently. The three are standing nearby it, with Mark right there and his back turned so he doesn’t know hands were reaching out until it’s too late. He feels someone grab him, letting out a noise of surprise before he’s being pulled inside the room. 

He’s manhandled until he’s sitting on the couch with lots of excited squeals and voices talking before Mark finally stops moving and can see as the bodies move away to reveal five more men. All of them looking at him with heated and excited expressions. Taking him in piece by piece, especially the one who seemed to be undressing him with his eyes and reaching out to touch again--

“No touching, Bam. We don’t want to scare the poor boy.” 

“But Jinyoung! Look at him!” Bam whines.

Jinyoung gives him a scolding look while the one next to Bam and is the tallest of them speaks,

“He’s perfect, isn’t he Youngjae?” 

“I agree, Yugyeom. We should take him home with us,” Youngjae replies when Yugyeom nudges his side. 

Mark looks between all of them. Feeling like prey about to be eaten.

“Um, Bummie…” Mark lets out nervously before they all hear a commanding voice.

“Sit down, now.”

Right away, the five males move and make themselves comfortable.

“Not next to him,” Jaebum adds and both Yugyeom and Bam whine but follow his order.

Jaebum moves to sit down next to Mark who clings to his side. Just feeling Mark curl against him make his chest fill up with all sorts of emotions. Especially since yesterday, it took some coaxing and Mark getting drunk just to have him move close like this. 

“Who are these people? AmI serving them too?” 

“Yes please,” Youngjae says with a little wink thrown in and a sunshine grin growing.

“Don’t bother trying, I was already turned down,” Jackson states as he flings himself over the couch across from Mark and sits in between Yugyeom and Bam.

“Oh, trying to keep this one to yourself?” Yugyeom perks up at that.

“That’s new,” Bam adds. “He always shares his meals with us.”

“Yeah, what happened to being a great leader?” Youngjae teases. 

Meal? Like when Jaebum talked about them feasting together? But why does it sound like he’s the meal being talked about? 

“Quiet,” Jinyoung hushes them before gesturing to Mark who is looking at them all shyly.

He’s clinging to Jaebum’s one arm like a scared child and not knowing what to do.

“Baby, this is my pack I was telling you about. They may be loud and chaotic but they won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

“B-but that one is looking at me like he wants to eat me,” Mark points to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom gives this look in reply that’s both sexy and sends chills down his spine that he’s not sure if it should be pleasant or not. Because he still can’t tell if Yugyeom wants to ‘eat’ him or actually eat him like cut him up and put him on a plate to devour.

“They won’t touch you without my permission so you have nothing to worry about. They just couldn’t help themselves earlier because they’ve been dying to meet you and I haven’t been giving them much information about you. For good reason though,” Jaebum says the last words directed to the others as a warning to be on their best behaviour. 

“Can we play a little?” Youngjae asks and Mark perks up at this.

“Like play a game?”

The others coo at how adorable Mark is. How he’s slowly becoming braver but not brave enough to venture from Jaebum’s side yet. Not even when Jackson makes grabby hands that Jinyoung eventually has to reach over and bat them down while telling him to stop calling for Mark like he’s some pet.

“But we could make him one,” Bam says under his breath only loud enough for everyone but Mark to hear with his human ears.

“Just a little taste,” Yugyeom insists as Mark has their full attention.

All of them find it harder and hard to resist the beautiful omega. But then Mark gasps and they’re torn from their daze.

“Can we really play? There’s so many games that I’ve always wanted to try and now that I have friends I can do them!” 

Mark was growing so excited that it was plain adorable how he jumped up and took off his shoulder bag so he could dig into it to bring out paper and a pen,

“There’s one I know from the top of my head. Let’s see if I can remember how to start it…” Mark says as he makes room on the coffee table as he tries to explain.

The others watch in amusement as Mark is so innocent and pure. Having no idea the kind of situation he’s in. That he’s in a room full of very dark and dangerous creatures. That in any second they could just take but just like with Jaebum, they find themselves unable to bring harm to this beautiful omega. And as they continue to watch Mark and hear his sweet voice. As they hear his little giggles and him beaming with happiness, they find themselves becoming wrapped around his finger. All of them ending up in the same situation Jaebum had fallen into. And now here they were playing silly human games with him and actually enjoying it. Wanting to learn more about the human. Wanting to protect him. But the urge to touch, to be closer keeps growing and growing. Hands twitching every time Mark moves or leans towards them. Their hearts melting with each giggle and smile. And as Mark gets more and more comfortable, his light shines brighter and brighter. His sweet scent filling the room and getting them drunk off it. And the desire to have this human taking over.

“Hey Mark, have you ever played rock, paper, scissors?” Yugyeom asks.

Mark perks up at that, mouth still full from taking a bite out of the many yummy dishes surrounding them.

He shakes his head and the others all smirk. An idea already forming in agreement…

It’s about to be really fun in here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of time I'm sorry! And the boys came out with their new channel and music video and the feels! The feels! Until next time guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Mark is having the time of his life. Never did he think he could have so much fun where he works at and actually enjoys his work shift. But as they finished playing one game and are moving on to a new game, he can’t contain his excitement. 

He takes another bite out of the yummy food and hums happily as he wiggles in his seat. He’s gotten a lot more comfortable around the others that he’s moved a bit away from Jaebum but still remains close. Youngjae had tried to make a move and sneak closer to Mark’s other side but Jinyoung had beaten him to it. Pouting in a whine to Jinyoung as he obviously knew what he wanted to do but Jinyoung just acts nonchalant about it while being the lucky one to have Mark’s thigh touch his. It made the others jealous and throughout the games they’ve played, they tried to get closer to Mark. Using the excuse of the games to touch or stare longingly into his eyes but Mark didn’t react like most of their victims--I mean people they meet do. Usually one touch has them flirting right back. One look has them ready to surrender and fall prey into their arms. Where their charms easily have the person all hot and bothered and in their beds the next second. Of a random bathroom stall. The back alley. A car. Even happened in the back of a club once where Yugyeom left before anyone could find the body of a dead--I mean drunked out person that might’ve OD or something. Not pointing any fingers here like Yugyeom murdered someone. Pfft. Not like he took her soul or anything after sucking out all her energy during sex. She might’ve had a few bite marks too where blood might’ve been draining out but just some droplets. Yugyeom isn’t a messy eater now. No, Youngjae is the one that likes it nice and messy---

Whoops, getting off topic here! Now where were we? Ah, yes! Mark is quite happy with his new friends. He’s even given them all nicknames! From Jinyoungie, Gaga, Bummie, Otter, Bammie and Gyeomie. And his friends are all so nice to him. Sharing food and drinks. Encouraging him throughout their games. Helping him if he needs it. Losing on purpose just to see him smile. Telling jokes and doing silly dances just to get him to laugh. The others easily put him in his comfort zone and Mark isn’t as shy now though currently he’s blushing cause as he had leaned forward for another bite of food, he found when he went to sit back, that hands were now groping his ass.

“U-um…” Mark looks to find Youngjae and his sunshine smile toward him.

“Y-your hands…”

“Yes?” Youngjae replies like there’s nothing abnormal about fondling them cheeks.

“W-Why?” Mark stutters out as he has to avert his eyes.

It’s not a bad feeling, it’s actually quite nice compared to men that would try and cop a feel from time to time as Mark worked throughout the building. 

“I’m just helping to give your butt a rest after working so hard. That’s what friends are for right?” 

Mark looks at him confused. He’s only been sitting. Well just recently anyway after moving about the room and jumping up and down and maybe hopping in place like a bunny would. His butt didn’t really hurt and in need of a massage but Youngjae was being so nice to give him one. 

“Is that what friends do?”

Mark is new with what one does with friends but boy he shouldn’t have said that because he just now opened up an opportunity for the men. 

“Ow!” Youngjae jerks his hands away when Jinyoung slaps his arms before sitting in between them again.

“I get up for one second and here you are being you.”

“I was just being a nice friend! Friends help each other out,” Youngjae retorts.

“Yeah, friends do lots of things together,” Bam adds.

“Like holding hands, kissing, fondling,” Jackson starts letting out a whole list as he counts on his fingers.

“Biting, sucking, fingering,” Yugyeom adds to the list with a cocky smirk.

“I knew I never should’ve taught you guys how to leave the underworld,” Jaebum sighs out as he touches the bridge of his nose.

“The what?” Mark perks up at that before Jinyoung is quick to change the conversation.

“Aren’t we supposed to be playing rock, paper, scissors?” 

“Ah, yeah!” Mark grows excited as he remembers, “How do we play? Is there a punishment for losing in this one too?” 

Oh that’s right. The guys have been giving punishments for losing. Finding it adorable how Mark will follow what they say without question and that if he loses, he does the punishment like the good boy that he is. Though, Jaebum made them do easy punishments like hand feeding them food. Or make cute faces and poses. But the guys kept letting Mark win because he would brighten up so much that they forgot about the punishments being the perfect chance to have Mark doing things for them. But thankfully, Mark reminded them. Such a good omega he is. 

Instantly, the men perked up before Bam blurts out,

“We should make it into a drinking game where the loser has to take a shot.”

Jackson gets super stoked at that as he dramatically agrees with wild gestures and flailing of arm movements like Bam just came up with the best idea ever.

“No,” Jaebum states and it has Bam and Jackson both whining.

“Come on! Don’t be a party pooper,” Jackson pouts.

“He’s practically eighteen,” Youngjae tries to persuade him.

“That has nothing to do with it,” Jaebum replies and immediately the others are suspicious.

Especially as Mark starts flushing and growing all shy. Even putting his hands between his legs and squeezing his thighs together as he tries to not recall himself straddling Jaebum last night in this very room. 

Everyone is looking at him now and it makes Mark get all tingly with anxiety and shyness that he soons realizes he has to pee. 

“Um...I gotta go to the bathroom...I’ll be right back,” he says softly as he starts to get up. 

All six men itch to follow but before Bam or Youngjae can offer, Jinyoung is taking his hand and giving Mark a gentle expression,

“Here, let me help you.”

Mark flushes at the kindness, “B-but I work here.”

“It should be fine, no? As a friend I want to make sure you get there ok and no creepy men try and hit on you. Now come, consider this as work if it’ll help you feel better. I have to go to the bathroom myself so if you’ll show me the way.”

Mark perks up at that and nods before leading Jinyoung toward the door. Jaebum is sulking for sure but it’s better that it was Jinyoung and not the others who would surely try something in the bathroom. He trusts that Jinyoung will put Mark’s needs first and have him use the bathroom and calm down before he would attempt anything. Plus, he can already feel the vibe of the others radiating and filling the room with energy as they’re about to combust. And that the moment the door closes behind them, the others all zero in on him and just let it all come out at once,

“When you said you had found someone, you didn’t express it like this! He’s perfect!” Youngjae states.

“More than perfect. From his scent, to his aura. That light. My god, he shines so brightly he’s like a fucking beacon of delicious energy!” Bam blurts out next.

“It’s neverending like there’s no way he’s human. How is it possible? I feel like we could all feed off him and he’d still have an endless supply!” Jackson is bewildered. 

“I’ve never wanted to keep prey alive before. Nor have I ever wanted something so bad like I do Mark. Can’t we make him our pet? We can share him right?” Yugyeom brings up.

“This is why I didn’t want you guys to meet him yet. Not until the time was right.”

The others all stop their blabbering as they take in their leader’s serious expression. 

“Till the time was right--Oh! Don’t tell me you-” Jackson frowned in confusion before perking right up.

“No wonder I thought I felt your aura underlining his a bit,” Youngjae states with his sunshine smile forming.

Bam leans back against Yugyeom on the couch, “Already staking your claim I see. That’s something I thought I’d never see coming from you.”

Yugyeom runs fingers through Bam’s hair as he speaks, “For you to do that means he’s really something special.”

“I wanted to wait until Mark let me in fully. He already accepted the ring and we’re slowly making progress but until the mating ritual is complete, I can’t take him back with me to the palace without it harming him.”

“Look at you being so caring. The prince of darkness going about it the old fashioned way and trying to woo the human into falling in love with him to spend eternity together. How romantic,” Jackson coos.

“I would’ve just taken him,” Yugyeom states.

“Same,” Bam agrees and the two high five at that with matching smirks.

Jaebum ignores their comment as he’s back to sulking,

“But I can’t get him to fall in love with me. He friendzoned me! On our first date together at that!” 

Youngjae is heard cackling beside Jaebum, “Bro!” 

“What? Seriously? Not even your charms are doing the trick? Bro, you’ve gotten every prey you’ve ever been after in a few minutes flat,” Bam says.

“You think I don’t know this? I’ve been going crazy here for months trying to resist him and now that I said fuck it, I’m going to make him mine, it’s like every time I make a move, it backfires and makes me fall for him. Like I didn’t even know I could have such feelings! Aren’t these for humans? For beings of the light? The L word doesn’t happen for beings of the dark. We’re greedy and just take, take, take and yet I can’t! I find myself wanting to do it the proper way. Wanting to protect him. Finding myself amazed by him each time. Like any sane person would’ve taken my ring and sold it and become rich for the rest of their lives but no, Mark cherishes it and wears it on a necklace close to his heart and is so damn adorable even if he did friendzone me.”

Jaebum seems to be in such distress as his feelings have been eating him up inside. His cold heart beating warmly as it wants a human omega that just wants to be his friend. 

“Bro, when’s the last time you got laid?” Yugyeom asks.

Jaebum runs a hand through his hair as he leans forward in defeat, “Months.” 

Their eyes all go wide, “Dude,” Youngjae lets out in shock.

Like sex is their livelihood. They feed from sex, blood and souls. Energy is their main thing that keeps them strong. Light energy makes them super strong and healthy and can go days before needing more whereas taking dark energy would only suffice for a few hours if they’re lucky. It’s just the way of life. Through touch, they can take energy and through sex they can take a whole lot of energy and eat their prey after having a fun pleasurable time. It’s also the easiest way to get their victim to let their guard down and let them in to consume their energy. Of course you can just kill the victim and take it but it’s not as fun unless the person really pissed you off and deserved it. Not as much energy to take either as the victim loses it faster through death.

“But you’re the prince of darkness! The biggest playboy of the underworld!” Jackson exclaims.

“You’ve even had a full room of women and fucked them all single handedly,” Yugyeom boasts. 

Like Lim Jaebeom was not just strong and powerful, he’s well known in the underworld. Not only from his royal status but his accomplishments. How wild and dangerous he is. How bad ass and fearless he can be. Jaebum is a killer. One of the top ten too. Rumors stating he’s the son of Lucifer himself. That if you ever see him, it’ll be the last thing you’ll see before he consumes you. Where if you cross him in the underworld, he’ll hunt you down and become your worst nightmare. Priests fear him and churches can’t keep him out. 

“You’re telling me that this boy has made you become faithful now too?!” Bam is beyond shocked.

They all share a look before looking back to their leader. Jaebum’s expression softens a bit, a small smile forming,

“After hundreds of years, a mere boy is gonna end up being my downfall.” 

The sound of the toilet flushing is heard before Mark comes out of the stall to wash his hands. Jinyoung is standing there waiting at the counter with a teasing smile,

“You know you don’t have to be shy. We’re both omegas here.”

Mark flushes under his heated gaze as he puts his hands under the running water.

“S-sorry, I’m not used to being around others that actually want to be around me.” 

Jinyoung’s expression changes at that, “Do you really not have any other friends? Loved ones? Anyone?” 

Mark shakes his head as he dries his hands off, “When I lived in America, I was very sheltered growing up and then when my Mom sent me to Korea, all I have is my father though I’m starting to think he doesn’t see me as a son. We barely talk and at school, no one likes me. I’m the weird quiet kid. I’m too shy and a foreigner. I don’t even have Korean blood in me and stutter over my words a lot. Some will bully me over that but it’s ok because I have friends now. I have you guys so I’m happy.”

Mark was too precious. Just talking about how miserable he’s life has been and yet he’s still able to smile and be happy and is so thankful to have people now that like him. 

“I’m glad that I met Bummie. He really brightens my day and has done so much for me already. He even brought you guys to see me and it makes me feel so special. And I feel like I fit in pretty good.” 

Mark beams and his energy glows so bright when he talks about Jaebum. It lights up the whole room that Jinyoung has to squint a bit before going all eye smile at Mark’s adorableness.

“Have you ever thought of having a boyfriend?” 

“A boyfriend?” Mark blushes at the thought and starts fiddling with his fingers.

“I’ve never really thought of having one. I just really wanted a friend you know. Just someone I could experience my life with and be able to talk to. Why?” 

“No reason,” Jinyoung replies as he reaches out his hand to take Mark’s.

The two omegas start heading back to the room as Jinyoung can’t help but find Mark cuter and cuter. This boy is really innocent and pure. Not even thinking about sex, just wanting someone he can connect with. To find an intimacy through mind, heart and soul. One that was far greater and more intimate than through connection between bodies. For anyone can easily connect bodies, but to be able to reach deeper. To bond through one’s heart and soul, that’s something really special.

“I mean it. Be on your best behavior,” Jaebum reminds them as he can feel Mark getting close.

The others nod. Bam throws a thumbs up as Youngjae winks. Jackson hugs Youngjae as he says, ‘Yes Sir’ and Yugyeom chuckles before the door is soon opening.

“MARK!” They all greet as Jaebum huffs out fondly.

His pack really has taken a liking to him. He honestly thought some or the majority would act differently. As he’s seen them when they found prey or when they all get together and feast. He’s no stranger as he’s very close and personal with each of his pack members as they’re around one another practically twenty four seven. But he finds they’re just like him, finding themselves wanting to know more about the human. Wanting to protect him. Being drawn to him and it’s weird cause you would think this would upset Jaebum. But you have to remember, him and his pack do everything together. They’ve fucked in the same room. Seen each other naked. Been up close and personal. Kill together. Eat together. They’ve even cuddled together. They’re not a normal pack. They’re closer than most. And before Jaebum met Mark, he never thought of having someone else come into the pack. Never thought of having a lover; a mate. But then he met Mark and it got him thinking of his pack more. Of how they would react. Would they accept Mark? What if they wanted to touch Mark too? Wanted to feed from him? And to others, it would send hackles rising. Would make one jealous with rage but with Jaebum, his pack is like a part of him that he would welcome it. He would be happy if the pack and Mark could all come together like that one day. Being the center and heart of the pack with a bond that could never be broken. Not many could do that. Many would die trying to satisfy these six men but with Mark’s energy and light, it almost seemed like Mark was sent down from the heavens above to do just that. Like he was made to be with them. Now if only Jaebum could make Mark fall in love with him…

Mark giggles at the guy’s happy greeting as he feeds off their energy and hops back toward his spot next to Jaebum. He ends up tripping though and falls toward the couch where Jaebum easily catches him in his arms. 

“Hehe, whoops,” Mark lets out as he beams up at Jaebum.

Fuck, here it’s happening again as Jaebum’s heart is the one doing that crazy rhythm again.

“Are you ready to play, rock, paper, scissors?!” Mark asks Jaebum.

“Yes, baby,” Jaebum replies back with a warm smile.

Mark is so happy and comfortable that he ends up turning in Jaebum’s lap and sits down against him.

“Let’s play then! Bummie’s on my team!”

“What? Who said anything about teams?” Jackson snorts at Mark’s cuteness.

All of them can see Jaebum already wrapping his arms around Mark’s middle to keep him close.

Mark giggles, not even realizing how intimate of a position this is as the others talk animatedly amongst each other. Jinyoung ends up explaining how to play the game while the others fight over what the punishments should be. 

“We’ll just decide the punishments as we go,” Jackson says so they can just move on and play the game.

The others agree and start,

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” They all exclaim before showing what they had.

They all get hyped up, being loud and chaotic as they all ended up showing the same for the first round. They all lean in closer as they get ready for round two. All cheering the chant at the same time before showing what they had.

“Yes!” Bam exclaims as he ends winning and letting out many noises in triumph.

Jackson shoves Bam over on the couch as Yugyeom climbs over so the rest of the boys can continue. Bam rushing to continue the chant to see who would win next.

“Boo-yah!” Jackson shouts.

He stands up on the couch like he just won a WWE match as Jinyoung and Yugyeom try to drag him down the next second. Jackson laughs as he attaches himself to Yugyeom’s lap where they’re both giggling at their sillness. 

“Come on, come on or you’ll be kicked out, Yugyeom,” Youngjae teases before Jinyoung pulls Jackson off Yugyeom’s lap so they can continue.

Jackson and Bam huddle together as they stand in between the two couches as the heated match continues. These boys are competitive and soon the third round chant is over and the winner is being decided---

This time three people were the winner as Youngjae, Jinyoung and Yugyeom won.

“Yes!” Youngjae shouts to the ceiling.

Yugyeom fist bumps the air as Jinyoung is smirking and already moving closer to Mark and Jaebum.

“Let’s see who the loser is gonna be. You two ready?” 

The guys all quiet down. Barely able to contain their excitement as Mark moved to sit next to Jaebum and face one another as they all started to chant. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” 

Mark has his eyes closed as he freezes his hand into rock before everyone erupts into cheer. Unsure of who the winner might be, it has Mark opening his eyes and seeing Jaebum already looking at him with a wide grin. 

Jaebum has paper. He lost! 

“Punishment time baby!” Bam hollers out as they all want to be the one to give out the punishment to Mark.

And of course all their thoughts are dirty. From Mark sucking one of them off to a heavy make out session with another. The only one thinking pure is Mark right now as he waits patiently for the other men huddled together in a circle whispering heatedly about the punishment.

“No, not that, something easy,” Jinyoung tells Yugyeom.

“Something he won’t be pressured into doing,” Jaebum reminds them.

“It’d be like licking a lollipop, he can do it,” Bam reassures Yugyeom’s idea.

“Of course you’d want to see that happen to Yugyeom but what about us? We want in on the action too!” Jackson whines.

“Is there a punishment he can do for all seven of us?” Youngjae tries to think.

“Is he still sitting there?” Jinyoung asks as all of them go silent and peek their heads out to see Mark still in the same spot.

He’s sitting there so happily too and cutely. It goes straight to their hearts and dicks that they just want to forgo everything and eat him up.

“It’s like we’re getting punished instead! This is torture!” Bam lets out.

“I can’t take it anymore! I just need to touch him!” Jackson explodes before trying to leap across the table toward Mark.

“Jackson, no!” the others shout and try to grab him.

It’s chaotic. Arms fly out to stop Jackson and in doing so, things end up getting knocked over and flying. Glass shatters and food falls toward the ground as Jackson breaks the coffee table in the process. Mark can’t help but reach out during this as he worries and wants to make sure Jackson is ok that he ends up cutting his finger on sharp glass and hisses.

Everything went from fast motion to stopping in second. Everyone’s eyes going right to Mark who is sitting there cradling his hand as his hurt finger stands up and starts to bleed red. All of them catching the scent of blood that has their eyes flashing and some whining with need. 

“Owie,” Mark lets out as tears well up in his eyes.

He doesn’t even notice the effect he has on the others as they’re struggling to fight their instincts until a hand is grabbing his wrist and he finds lips wrapping around his finger. Mark’s breath hitches as he watches Youngjae suck on his finger and can feel his tongue lapping at the blood. It makes a noise escape him as he’s sensitive and it feels like Youngjae is pulling more blood out of his finger. It isn’t painful though, it’s actually weirdly pleasant. It makes his heart beat faster and his finger feel all tingly as another moan comes forth. 

“Youngjae,” someone warns as Mark’s body starts to tremble.

But Youngjae can’t stop. He can’t help himself. Mark tastes better than anyone he’s ever tasted. He’s so reactive too and he can pick up on his scent becoming sweeter. He’s becoming aroused, making him want to do more.

It’s becoming harder for the others. All of them reacting to Mark. Yugyeom wants to bite so bad, fangs already out and itching to sink in. Jinyoung wants to draw more noises out of Mark; wanting to see if his nipples were just as sensitive. Bam was dying to tease Mark. To torture him with pleasure and see what toys he might like. Jackson was drooling as he wanted to mark up Mark’s skin with pretty love bites. To see how long it took until Mark was cumming and begging for more. And Jaebum...he wanted to take, take, take. To take Mark apart piece by piece. To have him writhing on his cock and singing to him as he was fucked in front of his pack. 

Oh this was bad.

Control...control...can’t lose...control…

“Jinyoung, Jackson,” Jaebum manages to call out with a growl in his voice.

It was hard to remain in control. He needed to act fast or this could escalate into something quickly. Something very hot and horny and---

Shit. 

“But Jaebum,” Jackson whines and it brings him into focus.

“Now. Take Bam and Yugyeom. Jinyoung, deal with Youngjae.” 

Jinyoung is the first to move, following Jaebum’s orders as Jackson whines again before following suit. Jaebum moves forward, lucky that Mark has his eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming amount of pleasure and shyness to see what’s happening. He stops in front of Mark as Jinyoung moves fast to tend to Youngjae. Jinyoung puts his claws into the back of Youngjae’s neck, snapping Youngjae from his haze and ready to fight as he lets go of Mark’s finger and about to let out a very inhuman noise before Jinyoung kisses Youngjae. He silences his cry of anger as he leads the beta into a stupor before pulling back. Seductively tracing Youngjae’s cheek with his finger while locking gazes,

“Come, I’ll let you have some fun with me.”

Mark is about to open his eyes to see the others ‘teleport’ but Jaebum is quick to intervene and distract Mark by leaning down toward him. Mark’s eyes go wide as he thinks Jaebum is gonna kiss him. His heart races as he stills and blushes beet red until he finds Jaebum pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Oh?

All in distraction as Jaebum uses his darkness to surround him. Mark feels it, where it feels like those other times like the one on the subway. And he welcomes it. Letting it wrap around him faster and feels strangely warm and safe. He suddenly feels sleepy. His eyes unable to stay open as he blinks slowly. He can hear Jaebum chuckle as Mark clings to his arms before saying,

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

And then everything goes dark…

When Mark wakes up, he finds himself back in his room again with it just past three in the morning feeling like someone was just there. That someone had just been watching over him…

Bummie?

Strange. Mark can’t quite remember how he fell asleep. He can only remember they were playing rock, paper, scissors before things got a bit fuzzy. Did he end up drinking again for the punishment? 

He’s really gonna swear off drinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark really has no clue. XD Such a sweet baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinyoung sits on the couch with Jackson’s head in his lap. His fingers running through the reddish brown hair as Jackson hums in satisfaction. Yugyeom and Bam are on the other side with Yugyeom playing footsies with Jackson as Bam is curled up in his lap painting his nails a darker black. Dim lighting surrounds them, almost like candle lights. The small warm glow illuminating the darkness of the giant palace and the mere fire in the fireplace like a decoration more than anything. 

It’s quiet. The four lounging about in boredom until the door suddenly bursts open--

“I can’t take it anymore!” 

The four turn their heads to see Youngjae coming into the room a mess as he’s covered in blood splatters and it dying his skin red. 

“None could quench my thirst and I’ve tried many! Many I tell you!” 

Youngjae is about to cry and the moment Jackson opens his arms, Youngjae goes running and falls against his chest to sob. Jackson pats his back soothingly, not caring about blood getting on him. Though it does make him curious to know just how many Youngjae hunted down because there’s quite a lot of different kinds of blood. None that smell appetizing when normally it would. Hell, Yugyeom isn’t even batting an eyelash either…

Fuck, they all can’t get Mark out of their heads. 

“It has to be Mark! No one can replace him!” Youngjae wails.

“Believe me I know. You kept reminding me of that fact last night in bed. It was such a turn off that I had to beg Jackson to come finish me off,” Jinyoung sasses.

“You think that’s bad? Yugyeom wanted to role play so after I blindfolded him, he got really into it, imagining I was Mark and about tore my ass a new one with how fast he knotted me. I have so many bite marks too,” Bam states dramatically.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Shut up. You’re just boasting about how much you loved it, you kinky shit.” 

Bam snickers cause it’s true and the dreamy smirk he gives proves it. Jinyoung kicks at his leg and it only makes Bam laugh more.

“Is it not time to go see him yet?” Yugyeom whines as they’ve been waiting patiently.

Or at least trying to. Yes, they planned on crashing in on Jaebum’s ‘date’ with Mark again today. They know Jaebum wants alone time with Mark but they can’t help it. They want to see him too and they can behave themselves this time...or at least try to do that too. Now, all they had to do is wait for Jaebum to get up and leave and then they’ll make their move. Time is just moving so slow.

“It feels like an eternity already,” Bam complains as he sets down the nail polish before blowing on his nails to dry faster.

“Was Jaebum still sleeping?” Jinyoung asks Youngjae.

Youngjae nods as he’s stopped crying and is now being cradled by Jackson.

“His door is still closed. I don’t think he even went out hunting like he normally does.”

Ah yes, Lim Jaebeom was different than most. Be it early in the morning or late into the night, time didn’t matter for when he would strike. He was powerful enough to walk among the light and the living. He didn’t have to hide in the shadows though it was easier to travel through. He could easily find his next victim in broad daylight by simply bumping into them on the street and devouring them next in an alleyway. He was never really picky and had the luxury unlike most creatures of the night and can roam freely. He is more powerful at night time though like most damned beings. 

“He can’t keep skipping out on meals. That’s not good for him,” Jinyoung huffs as he’s growing worried for their leader.

“Well it’s obvious ya boy is love sick,” Jackson exclaims.

“Am I getting love sick too?” Youngjae wonders out loud. 

In fact, none of them were really in the mood to hunt for new victims…

The sound of the old clock chiming reaches their ears even as the clock is in the heart of the palace.

“AH!” Jackson and Bam grow excited until they realize how many chimes it gives to signal the time of day in the other world.

“It’s really only seven in the morning?!” Yugyeom groans in agony. 

“Youngjae did just come back from feeding no?” Jinyoung sasses.

“Man you hunted all the way until sunrise? Just how many did you kill?” Jackson eyes Youngjae who is still pouting.

“Just a couple...like sixty nine.”

“Sixty nine?!” Jackson's eyes go wide, “Youngjae!”

“I know! As soon as I hit that number all I could think about was going down on Mark as he went down on me!” 

“Are you telling me my dick sucking wasn’t good enough last night? Cause I’ve sucked each and every one of your dicks except Jaebum’s and all of yall never complained before.” 

“But I want Mark.”

“Ugh! That’s it! I can’t take it anymore either! I’m about to beat Jaebum’s ass. This is all his fault!” Jinyoung exclaims.

He jerks his legs that signal for Jackson to lean up. Youngjae clings as Jackson moves until Jinyoung is shoving both of them onto Bam and Yugyeom.

“If he doesn’t bring Mark home today then I will!” 

Ooo, Jinyoung was highly upset. Jaebum’s in for it now. Usually Jinyoung is calm and composed but once you set him off, it’s hard to calm him down. Unless you fuck him down. There’s many times where Jinyoung will get cranky and just needs a good dicking to feel better again. 

Jinyoung’s long jacket flapped with the force of air he was creating with each step closer to Jaebum’s room. This was all their leader’s fault. Given, maybe they should’ve listened to the alpha when he said they weren't allowed to meet him yet. But it’s his fault for keeping Mark a secret in the first place! They don’t keep secrets from each other! They share everything together and communication is key and he knew better than to try and keep Mark from them for months. Where they knew he’d been acting weird and differently. They were gonna find out and they were gonna show up to see for themselves. If he would’ve just explained that hey, you’re gonna have your whole world turned upside down and be constantly tormented with thoughts of Mark, Mark, Mark. Then yeah, Jinyoung would’ve waited. But no, now he’s been plagued with the curse of the L word which is impossible for them so they clearly have some disease of some sort. Was a human capable of infecting them? They haven’t before. But many years have gone by so maybe…

It’s pointless trying to figure it out right now. The best option was to find Jaebum, kick his ass into gear and go from there because someone needs to do it.

“Lim Jaebeom-” Jinyoung starts as he bursts open the door with a powerful kick.

All to stop and stare at a big empty bed--

Where did he go? 

It takes point two seconds before one person comes to mind,

Mark

Mark’s alarm is loud and it stirs him. He groans, immediately regretting opening his eyes as he doesn’t feel good right off the bat. His head hurts and he’s sweating like crazy while at the same time having cold chills. 

Is this from him drinking? Or from walking in the rain yesterday? He can’t be getting sick...he rarely gets sick…

Oh, he really doesn’t feel good. 

He tries to move to turn off the alarm but he feels so weak. Instantly getting a bit dizzy.

“Boy, if you don’t turn that alarm off in five seconds I’ll break your damn phone!”

Mark whimpers as he forces his body to move and finally is able to turn the alarm off. It takes a lot of energy that he slumps back onto the hard mattress and tries to curl up in the one fallen part blanket he has. He swears he only closes his eyes for a second---

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Mark jolts awake as his blanket is snatched and the mattress flipped. Oh no, he didn’t mean too--

“I-I’m sorry Daddy...I don’t feel good--”

“I don’t want to hear your excuse for trying to skip school because it’s not happening! Now get dressed and walk your ass to school. I better not get a call that you were tardy either or I’ll beat your ass.” 

His father leaves the room, making sure to slam the door behind him loudly that he jerks more.

Mark wants to cry. The tears are already welling up in his eyes as he pushes himself to keep walking. He’s only made it about a block and everything is dizzy again. He’s sweating so much and his shoulder bag feels so heavy. His feet are even heavier as he tries to take another step forward. He isn’t sure what time it is as in his haste to not upset his father anymore, he forgot his phone at home. 

I can’t…

Mark has to quickly reach out to lean against the side of the building. People are walking past him without an ounce of concern. Not even bothering to look as Mark’s legs threaten to buckle underneath him. 

He just wants to lay back down but he can’t go back home. His Dad may have left but if he comes back home early---

He’s gotta keep going. He’s got to make it to school. Come on, one foot in front of the other. Ignore the pain. Don’t cry...don’t cry…

He bites his bottom lip as he can feel his throat constrict. As the tears are falling despite how hard he tried to keep them in. He hurts all over. He doesn’t feel good at all and his father doesn’t care. His father never cares to know how he feels or how he’s doing. He’s just a money maker for him. Just another paycheck he can use to spend on bullshit. 

Mark recalls the last time he was sick when he lived with his Mom. She didn’t care either. He’d be lucky enough to come out of his room if she was in a good mood or company was over. He always had to be on his best behavior too. No slip ups. Prim and proper. And when he ever got sick, it was such a hassle for her. Blaming him for taking precious time away from things she wanted to do. Wasting money on him to get him better. Hating how she would have to come pick him up from school or having to call up there to excuse him from learning. But always having a good excuse as to why she was so late picking him up from school everyday like it was no problem. 

‘Mommy-’

A slap is heard as his hand that was reaching out stings with pain. His Mother’s cold expression staring down at him as she holds a bottle of medicine in her free hand.

‘You think I want to hold your hand and get your germs on me?! You burden people being sick you know! People hate it when you’re sick! So you better not get sick often or they’ll be hell to pay, you hear me? Mommy doesn’t like it when you ruin her ‘me’ time. Got it, kid? Now take this medicine and shut up. God, you’re lucky you came with such a pretty penny or I would’ve aborted your ass from the start.’

He’s lonely...scared...no one cares. Not even when he stumbles into an alleyway before sliding down the wall because his legs finally gave out. If he died right now, what difference would it make? Would his parents cry for him? Or would they be happy he was finally gone? 

His panting hitches as he chokes back down the sob. He tries to not let it bother him. To not let the pain grow but this was one of those bad days. Days he can’t bring himself to put up that fake smile. To show that the world can’t tear him down. It was moments like these that he wished his life could change. Somehow. Some way. Someone to guide him in a different direction. To take his hand...to care…

Someone comes to mind right away. As he lifts a shaky hand to touch the ring through the material of his soaked shirt.

Bummie…

Moments of their time together run through his mind. His eyes squeezing shut as he tries to block out the pain and think about their time together. Of the happy moments. The moments that made him feel alive. Made him feel special. Noticed. Like someone cared. Where someone listened. Never asking if he could make money for them. What his worth was. Jaebum seemed to genuinely like being around him for him. Just like the others. 

He had so much fun with them and they were all smiling and laughing. Enjoying good food and conversations. The games they played…

Would he get to see them again? Would they be sad if he was gone? What if Jaebum would be waiting for him after school? Be in room seven awaiting his arrival just to find out he didn’t come. Would he go looking for him? Would he be mad if he found out he’d gotten sick? 

“I-I’m sorry,” Mark lets out as he’s beating himself up. 

He doesn’t want to disappoint Jaebum. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend. The one who really made him want to continue living. To keep going through hell just to see him again.

‘Bummie...I wish I could see you...that I could tell you...I’m sorry for getting sick...I’m sorry I can’t come today...I’m sorry I’m a burden---’

“You’re not a burden, baby.” 

Mark’s eyes open, his vision blurry but he can still make out those wild and dangerous eyes. Can pick up on his scent. Can feel that warmth trying to wrap around him and he welcomes it. The sob coming out as he feels those strong arms picking him up. His tears soaking up into Jaebum’s shoulder as his body shakes with each sob. Hands clinging to the alpha that nuzzles close.

“B-but I’m sick...I-I don’t want to get you s-sick too…”

“Shh, it’s ok. So what if you get me sick? It’s not gonna keep me away from you.” 

Mark’s bottom lip trembles as those bright blue eyes shine with so much emotion toward Jaebum. Where Mark can’t help all the tears and snot coming as Jaebum throws him that warm smile and expression that makes Mark feel so loved and wanted. 

“Bummie!” 

Mark wails and it has to be so unattractive, especially with the mess he’s making but Jaebum finds Mark still so beautiful and adorable as he clings onto him. As his light shines even brighter from just Jaebum’s words and touch alone. 

“Hey, calm down, baby. You need to rest. Let’s get you back to bed, ok?” 

“B-but school...m-my dad--”

“I got you, don’t worry. Let me take care of you.”

This makes Mark cry even more as he buries his face again and the whimper comes forth. Fingers run through his hair and Mark melts and his heart feels so warm…

Mark might’ve worked himself up too much cause one second he’s crying and then the next he passes out. He finds himself soon going in and out of focus. Where he feels like he’s floating as Jaebum is carrying him with ease on one hip and the rustling of a bag in his free hand. 

Did Jaebum get him medicine too? He’s so nice. So kind…

Mark can’t help but smile despite how sick he is and this time he’s lured back to sleep by the warmth of Jaebum and his scent surrounding him.

Mark lets out a noise as something stirs him awake. It turns into a little whimper as he still doesn’t feel good.

“I know baby, I’m just trying to make you more comfortable.”

Mark blinks slowly as Jaebum comes into view. He finds himself being moved gently as Jaebum not only changes his clothes but put brand new bedding and blankets on the bed he’s never seen before. Is that why they feel so soft? Just how expensive are they? 

Jaebum literally tucks Mark up in the blankets before running fingers through his hair again. Mark keens at the touch, leaning into it as his scent becomes sweeter from the affection. It makes Jaebum chuckle a bit before he’s reaching into the bag to pull out some medicine.

“I wasn’t sure what to get. The lady at the counter saw me panicking though and suggested this. Said it was great for kids and that I was a great father that loved his son so much.” 

What? Mark must be hearing things with the fever he has.

“But it should make you all better in no time. She even suggested these drinks to keep you hydrated and some soup and crackers which I’ll warm up for you later.”

Jaebum’s deep soothing voice keeps Mark calm. Mark focuses on it to get him through the sickness as he weakly takes the medicine into his mouth by spoon. He can’t help but smile again as Jaebum is being so serious and careful. Making sure to get the right dosage and to not spill any. Even helping to hold him up some before laying him back down just to tuck him back into the blankets once more. It makes his chest swell with emotions and he feels so happy to have Jaebum by his side. 

He can’t help it. His hand automatically reaches out and Jaebum notices it, eyebrow raising until he realizes what it is Mark wants. Mark worries about rejection. His anxiety told him not to do it. That Jaebum’s gonna slap his hand away. But then Jaebum’s expression softens and he’s meeting Mark halfway. Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together before leaning forward to press tiny kisses across his knuckles,

“Get some sleep, baby. I’ll be right here the whole time.” 

Oh Mark’s gonna cry again! Or at least he would, if it wasn’t for the medicine making him drowsy and being sick. The warmth of Jaebum’s hand brings him such happiness and security. Luring him right back to sleep as his eyes are starting to close,

“Don’t ever leave my side, ok? I wanna be with you always, Bummie...always…”

How can Mark be this cute?! And as he’s falling asleep too! 

Jaebum is hit with all sorts of emotions and his heart swelling as Mark is still clinging to him in his sleep. While he holds his hand like he never wants to let go. Jaebum can’t resist as he leans in, pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead as this omega just keeps becoming more and more special to him. 

“The lady said it was important to do this too so that you’ll get better faster. Though, I’m not sure what ‘magical’ powers a kiss to the forehead does since you guys are human. But I do admit, it’s quite nice to give one. Should I give you more? Or should I wait until you wake up again?” 

Jaebum’s never taken care of a sick person before. Never wanted to care for one until he met Mark. But he doesn’t mind it and finds himself liking to care for Mark more and more. If only he could take Mark back with him to his palace. It’s where he much rather Mark would be but he can’t yet so this will have to do. 

Jaebum’s free hand goes to pull the necklace out of Mark’s shirt, looking at it again as he had seen it earlier. Already in just a few minutes, the ring has changed again. Becoming more and more blue mixing in with the black to the point where it almost completely covers it. Only a few more remains before it’s complete. Before Mark lets him in fully. It gives Jaebum hope where before he had been friendzoned but it seemed Mark was still opening himself up in more ways than just falling in love.

“Best friends, huh? But I can’t help in wanting more, Mark. Until that day though, I’ll wait an eternity if I have to.”

His voice goes so soft and gentle as it trails off. As Jaebum watches Mark sleep and thinks about the day he can take Mark with him. Where he can make Mark his mate and be with him always…


	6. Chapter 6

“I knew I’d find you here-” Jinyoung states as he appears from the mirror in Mark’s bedroom but stops as he takes in the sight before him.

Jaebum is leaned forward, his forehead touching Mark’s as their one hands are still intertwined. Jinyoung can see Jaebum’s dark aura surrounding Mark as it starts to slowly wrap around him. He’s trying to enter Mark’s dream. 

‘How adorable.’

Jinyoung can’t help but smirk.

Hmm? Didn’t he just fall asleep? So why is Jaebum here? 

Mark is swinging in a children’s park with bright blue skies and fluffy clouds. You can smell nature all around with a nice breeze blowing through. Laughter from kids playing all around with good chaotic energy as children are running about. Mark loves this moment. It’s one of his very few childhood memories that made him happy. Where he can feel like he’s flying while on the swingset. The only difference is that he’s not a child anymore. He’s about to turn eighteen and he’s body is no longer tiny. But Mark still craves the feeling of flying. Of being free and happy. So away in his dreams he can find that small moment of escape from reality. A safe place to be himself. Except he’s never had Jaebum in it before. Not until now---

“Bummie?” Mark perks up as he’s in midswing and spots him coming over.

It makes Mark plant his feet in the ground to stop himself as Jaebum ends up right in front of him.

“So this is where I find you? Honestly it suits you.” 

Mark instantly pouts and just looks even cuter as his whines, “You’re teasing me again aren’t you?” 

Jaebum chuckles softly as a grin is forming, “No. I’m just stating facts.” 

“Bummie!” Mark hits his arm lightly and Jaebum laughs louder with his chest vibrating.

Jaebum eventually settles down but his grin doesn’t go away as Mark keeps getting cuter and cuter while sitting there trying to look grumpy.

“I can see your smile trying to come through, baby.”

The smile grows at that as of course Mark likes hearing the pet name. His mouth twitches and Mark tries to hide the truth by placing his hand over it but it’s too late. Jaebum’s eyes were playful and had totally caught him in the act. And now giggles ensued.

“Stop making me happy. I’m trying to be mad at you,” Mark tells him despite his warm expression written all over his face.

“Uh-huh. Why don’t you just admit it that you like being called my baby.”

“No! Then that means you win! And that you can keep teasing me! Just cause you’re my bestie doesn’t mean you can get away with it.” 

“Bestie, huh? So an upgrade from just a friend?” 

Jaebum sits down next to Mark on the swings as he asks this question. He’s hoping this means one step closer to being more than just a friend.

“Duh. You’re special. You’re not only my first ever friend, but we have a strong bond I don’t want to lose. I feel closer to you than anyone else…” Mark gets a bit shy and starts blushing.

“This is a dream right? Is this one of those fever dreams maybe?” 

Yeah that’s right. Mark recalls he’s sick and Jaebum was taking care of him, which probably explains why he’s suddenly in his dream.

“Is it? Well since this is a dream, where would you go that’s not here?”

Mark perks up at this, his fingers messing with the handles of the swing, “Like anywhere in the world?” 

“Anywhere,” Jaebum replies as he finds Mark so adorable.

It takes only a few seconds before Mark is beaming as he thinks of a place and suddenly the scenery changes. It goes from a children’s playground to the subway station. The clock is chiming the time of three in the morning where no one else is around. Just them two as they stand waiting on the subway train to arrive.

“Here?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and looks to see Mark is still smiling.

“Yeah, because this is where I met you.”

One of Mark’s most happiest places was here because of Jaebum. An old subway station in the middle of the night where he’s usually all alone and it can be pretty dark and scary and yet…

Man, Mark was doing things to him. Making those feelings stir inside him once more as they continue to grow. 

Out of everywhere in the world Mark could choose from, even a place he might’ve always wanted to go to, he chose this place because it held special meaning to him. Mark was too pure and precious. 

It’s silent around them but it’s comfortable as the two stare at one another. Of course Mark still gets shy, even in his dreamworld as the longer that heated gaze kept staring, the more he blushed. 

“Um...what did you want to do now?” 

“Me? This is your dream. I’m just dream Jaebum here. We can do whatever you like. What would you like to do with me now that we’re here?” 

Jaebum’s teasing again and getting full amusement out of it as Mark becomes all flustered.

“I-I...this,” Mark stutters out before reaching his hand out to take Jaebum’s. 

Now they’re holding hands as the subway train arrives and the doors are opening. Mark is close by Jaebum’s side before he’s pulling him into one of the train cars and toward a seat where they sit side by side.

Jaebum is shocked but at the same time he’s not. Of course Mark would think of something so innocent and pure. Something so sweet and affectionate. Mark just wanted to ride the subway train together while holding hands when anyone else would’ve thought of something different. Because don’t forget, this is a dream. Dreams that connect right to the person’s mind, heart and soul. Where they’re more open and vulnerable. Not hesitating on their instincts, feelings, emotions, thoughts. Things that are so vivid from a day years ago to an emotion just recently. And let’s face it, anyone who dreamed of Lim Jaebeom would jump at the chance to do things with him. Very naughty things. And Jaebum has entered many women’s dreams just to get closer and find his next victim. So this was new to him.

Especially as he can feel the warmth and happiness radiating off of Mark. How his light shines so brightly as he wiggles in his seat with energy. Blushing so beautifully as he’s shy and content at the same time. It’s exactly as he said before falling asleep. He just wanted to be by Jaebum’s side. 

Oh this was so not fair. Jaebum’s heart is beating so fast here. Melting and beating so strongly for Mark as he falls victim under his spell. A mere human boy with no powers is able to render one of the most strongest creatures of the night speechless. Making him powerless to resist or fight against the emotions, feelings and thoughts forming inside. Of the way his heart and soul keep reacting to him---

What does Jaebum do? He’s not used to this at all. He’s the one always in control. The one who finds prey and attacks. He’s the one watching his victim fall under his spell and turn into putty the next second. Not this. Like it’s been flipped and he’s the victim and Mark’s not even trying to take his soul or kill him. He just wants to be with him. To torture him in this heavenly paradise of besties when Jaebum wants so much more. Do you realize how hard it is for him to not just take right now?! 

Control...control...he’s going crazy here...he’s gonna snap...fuck why can’t Mark just tell him to kiss him or something?! Please, he can’t take this!

“J-just like this? You wouldn’t change anything else?” 

He even stumbled getting out words here! Maybe entering Mark’s dream was a bad idea---

Suddenly there’s more people on the train. Just random ass people that Mark either imagined up or from seeing through town, school or work. 

“I would like to do this all the time...not just at night...you know like...be with you all the time…”

He’s too cute. Jaebum can’t handle it. How can one keep getting cuter? How is it possible? He’s gonna explode.

“Just holding hands though? Nothing else?”

Yeah, there you go Jaebum. You know how to lead. Lead the conversation in that direction. Try to guide Mark into something less innocent and pure. Put those thoughts into his mind. This isn’t your first rodeo. Throw on your charms and bring out the naughty in Mark!

“Like what? Playing games with the others? Oo! We should play again! I really liked playing with them!”

Jaebum was leaning in closer to be all seductive when Mark perks up like a child before talking happily about the others and how much he enjoyed it. Jaebum hangs his head in defeat. He can’t do it.

“Baby,” Jaebum whines.

He knows he said he would wait and he meant it, but man this was testing him. 

“Are you ok, Bummie?” Mark becomes concerned.

He leans in instinctively, hands reaching up to steady himself against him so he can see. Jaebum lifts his head up and finds those bright blue eyes looking back at him. Their breaths mixing--

Did Mark just look at his lips? 

Jaebum licks them subconsciously and it draws Mark’s eyes back to them when suddenly a couple making out appears across from them. It’s just two random people. A chick and a dude dressed up in some halloween costume with the chick all in the dude’s lap as they sucked on each other’s faces.

Mark lets out a noise and goes beet red as he shies away. But Jaebum is smirking cause this meant Mark thought about it. That it brought back a memory of something he’d seen and thought of doing that with him. 

“What is it, baby? Don’t shy away.”

He reaches out as Mark holds his arms up to block him, “N-no I...it happened one night on halloween...I was heading home after work and I remember seeing them at the night club catching a ride home...and um...I was stuck in the car with them...they didn’t care that so many were around...I never experienced a kiss before...I’m sorry…”

Mark really didn’t mean to think of it but he couldn’t help himself as he wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. To have that sort of intimacy and it’s all Jinyoung’s fault because of course he would recall him asking about boyfriends that now he can’t stop thinking about being with someone more intimately.

Jaebum can hear Mark’s thoughts. Can hear Jinyoung’s voice from that conversation and can already hear Jinyoung saying, ‘You’re welcome’ like he knew Jaebum was gonna hop into Mark’s dream soon. 

The woman moans as the man fondles her breasts. The two tangling tongues as her super short skirt shows off her thong and ass. Moaning louder as his hands slide down to knead and grope, fingers brushing along the folds of her cunt.

Oh? So Mark actually witnessed something very naughty. Given, Mark has probably seen so many things at the place he works at, he most likely tried to focus on his job and shied away from it since he wasn’t required to service anyone yet being a minor. But here on the busy subway that must’ve been so packed on halloween night, Mark had nowhere else to go as he waited for his stop and ended up watching a free porn show basically. 

Mark whines in embarrassment as he can’t make it stop. It just keeps playing but then it starts to change. Mark is a healthy young male omega. One who has needs just like everyone else and here in his dream, his most basic instincts come into play here. The omega in him running free that the man and the woman briefly change into other people. With the man being Jaebum and the woman being him. 

Mark’s arousal sparks instantly. The tingly pleasant feeling shooting from his cock up his body as his hips jerk up. His cock twitching in response. 

He needs to stop thinking about it. Stop imagining it...this was wrong...Jaebum’s his friend...don’t ruin it...don’t ruin it…

Hands grab Mark’s wrist as Mark tries to look away and soon finds himself looking into those wild and dangerous eyes. 

“What’s so wrong about it? This is a dream right? What do you want me to do, baby? What do you want to do to me? You’re free to do whatever you want here where real life Jaebum doesn’t have to know if you don’t want him to find out.”

“But what if I lose him? I don’t want him to leave my side,” Mark looks so anxious and torn. 

He really values Jaebum so highly and doesn’t want to ruin what they have by having such thoughts. Such impure and naughty thoughts. And Jaebum can tell Mark’s had such thoughts before. About kissing him. About trying to resist. Not knowing what these feelings and emotions were blooming into.

‘That’s it, baby. Open yourself up to me more. Let me in...dye me with you…’

It pushes Jaebum to not hold back. Giving in to his instincts as he cups Mark’s face. Softly caressing his cheek as he purrs,

“Baby, it’ll only bring you closer I promise. He wants you to want him. To have these thoughts and feelings. So don’t block them out. Let them grow. Let them consume you and make the move to do things like this in real life...or were you hoping for him to make the move first?” 

Jaebum thinks back to that moment when he had been leaning in and Mark thought he was gonna kiss him. How Mark didn’t pull away. How he seemed like he wanted it to happen, waiting for their lips to touch---

Mark whimpers with need when Jaebum hesitates right before kissing him. How Mark’s already giving him that look. Letting the thoughts, feelings and emotions to run freely and boy does Jaebum like it. Unable to resist any longer as he presses their lips together and Mark reacts so strongly. A noise escaping that’s muffled with their lips locked. Hands clinging right away as his body trembles with goosebumps. As Jaebum pulls him into his lap and deepens the kiss. Pressing back harder, tilting Mark’s head to the side for a better angle. All while one hand is on his hip and the other still caressing his face. 

Right away Mark is in a daze, feeling light headed and body tingling with pleasure. Warmth is spreading throughout his body as he’s growing more and more sensitive to touch. Gasping against Jaebum’s mouth when a hand slides down to grope him. Where he’s quick to learn his mind is changing the dream up a bit. Where he’s no longer in his regular clothes and is wearing a short skirt. Jaebum’s fingers dipping into his panties to squeeze his one ass cheek.

Mark moans, finding his hips jerking forward against Jaebum before the alpha takes that chance to slide his tongue in. Mark’s body is in overload. So many new experiences happening at once. Like Jaebum is touching all over him. The fire burning within is now blazing brightly. Little pants and noises coming out as Jaebum is trying to devour him. Melding his tongue with his. Tasting every inch of his mouth while hands begin to wander. Slowly trailing down his body and making him tremble more. Making the need grow. 

A whimper escapes when Jaebum takes the edges of his panties and snaps them against his ass. Hands kneading and groping just like that man did to the lady. Mark’s so hard too. His cock leaking precum in his panties against Jaebum who is rock hard too. God, it feels so real too. Like he can feel the heat coming from Jaebum’s cock through his pants. Can feel how hard it is against him as Jaebum grinds him down on him. Where he can feel Jaebum’s warmth and aura surrounding him. Making his head spin and only focus on him. Where Mark finds himself really liking his touch. Finding himself wanting more kisses. Begging for it silently when Jaebum pulls back some to look at him. The look in Mark’s eyes so pure and innocent. So trusting and falling into submission. Looking at Jaebum with such emotions that are blooming into a bright beautiful flower. 

Fuck, Jaebum wants to take him right now. To shove his panties aside and fuck him right here. Dream or not. But he wants to hear it. He’s craving to hear those words to know how much Mark wants and needs him back. 

‘Come on, baby, tell me, say it.’

Jaebum crashes their lips together again, unable to resist Mark. Reeling in the feeling of Mark responding so perfectly to him. Clinging and wanting more. Welcoming him in. Letting him do as he pleases.

‘Keep letting me in, baby. I can feel you. It feels so good. I feel so powerful...so high as we’re becoming one...fuck this feeling is indescribable.’

Mark tries to kiss back. Getting off from Jaebum’s kisses alone that Jaebum thinks Mark is gonna cum soon. Can feel it happening in the real world. Can hear Mark moaning out his name, his hips jerking up and rubbing against him. Slick soaking his panties. 

He wants him. He wants him. 

This was better than feeding off any other. Where one could never satisfy him, Mark was filling him up with so much and so fast. Where he wouldn’t need to feed for days but he still would. Already he’s starving for it. Craving for more of Mark. Feeling himself becoming entangled in Mark’s light as his own darkness mixes in with his.

He tasted so good, making him feel drunk off him. Becoming addicted as his hands can’t stop touching him. Keeping him pressed against him as Mark moans so prettily into his mouth. 

“Please,” Mark finally lets out.

He’s so close to cumming. The omega in him taking over as he’s so submissive for the alpha before him. No ounce of shyness at the moment as Mark doesn’t fight it. Asking for Jaebum to do it. Letting those thoughts grow. Wanting to become like the woman on the subway getting fucked in front of others. 

‘I want it...I want it so bad...I want Bummie inside me...it feels so good...feel so warm...so good...please...please...inside...come inside...touch me...mark me…’

Jinyoung is sitting on the edge of the mattress watching this all unfold. Jaebum is on top of him, caging him in as both are panting. Jaebum’s fangs are out, his darkness filling up the whole room as he’s thoroughly enjoying himself. Jinyoung can smell both their arousal. Can see Mark’s lights mixing with Jaebum’s darkness. Can see Mark clinging to Jaebum who holds him close. Mark moans, body shaking and writhing underneath Jaebum. It almost looks like they’re fucking in real life. Jaebum growling in pleasure as fangs brush against Mark’s neck. Mark’s breathing is picking up, moaning out Jaebum’s name again and again until he’s mumbling. Saying those words out loud as he thrashes underneath the alpha,

“Dye me with you.” 

It comes out breathy and high pitched before Mark’s back arches, head thrown back as he’s cumming from the wet dream.

Jaebum’s kissing him so passionately, hands almost ripping the panties off as fingers brush right there. Right against his tight heat---

He’s cumming. He can’t help it. It all feels so good and his sensitive body can’t hold it in any longer. He cries out as it feels so real and too good. Body convulsing in Jaebum’s arms as he feels so high and warm. Jaebum doesn’t let up on kissing either. Helping to ride out his orgasm until he’s bringing him back down slowly. When Jaebum pulls back, Mark’s still in a daze. He looks so good like this. So wrecked already. Just begging to be marked. To make him more of a mess. To connect more and more. But when Jaebum goes to do just that, he stops as he finds something trying to pull him back. Focusing on it before growing serious. 

Something was happening. 

He hates it, not wanting to leave Mark. Not when it was a very important moment at that too but he can’t ignore his gut feeling and pulls out of Mark’s dream. His eyes open, already feeling Jinyoung touching him before he senses it.

Something dark is trying to enter the home…

Something was trying to interrupt him.


	7. Chapter 7

The two remain still, hiding in the shadows of Mark’s room after Jaebum calms his darkness fast so the intruder won’t be alerted. They listen out with their super hearing and can hear the front door is being unlocked with a key.

‘Is this Mark’s father?’ Jinyoung communicates with Jaebum.

‘Looks like the prick sold his soul to the Devil a long time ago for his soul to be completely dark like this.’

‘It doesn’t surprise me. You said he threw his debt on Mark as soon as the poor boy arrived years ago, right? You should let me do all of us a favor by letting me kill him as slowly and painfully as possible. No one would miss him and Mark will be eighteen by midnight tonight so he won’t need a legal guardian anymore.’

When Jaebum doesn’t answer his sassiness, Jinyoung looks to him to find he has an unreadable expression on his face. Where usually, Jaebum would be pissed at having his feeding time interrupted. Where he wouldn’t hesitate to torture and kill whoever did it. So why--

‘Something’s not right here.’

What? 

The sound of the front door opens and closes a few seconds later. Footsteps in the distance growing.

‘This dark presence. It not only means this man has been fully possessed but this darkness, I’ve felt it before...briefly when...MARK!’

The footsteps are getting louder and louder as Jaebum is already moving into action to get back to Mark.

‘Jinyoung, take care of Mark’s father-’

‘With pleasure,’ Jinyoung growls out as he realizes the danger of this situation. 

The bedroom door swings open and Mark’s father is already raging. Eyes turning pitch black and letting out a very inhuman sound. The darkness is emitting from the body, coming out in waves as it possesses him. It’s clear to see the one he sold his soul too, came and took it with no remorse so he can be used for their own personal use. Jinyoung comes out of the shadows baring his fangs back in response. His claws are at the ready as he lets his own darkness come forth,

“I’m gonna enjoy tearing you apart limb from limb.”

“Bummie?” 

Mark looks so lost and confused. He went from feeling really good and warm to now cold and alone. He no longer feels safe here in the subway as everyone else disappeared. 

“Where’d you go?” Mark calls out for him again.

He looks both sides, hoping that maybe he’s just in another subway car but they all appear to be empty too.

“Bummie...please...come back…” 

He curls his legs up into the seat with him. He’s no longer wearing the skirt as his outfit changed to the one he normally wears getting off work which is his work uniform. 

He’s scared. Being in the subway used to not bother him so bad. Yeah, it was dark and creepy and made him put a little step in his pep as he walked but over time it became kind of normal. He got used to it as he realized it wouldn’t hurt him. That he would be fine and make it home safely each night. All until Mr. Walsh started to show interest in him. That’s when Mark always felt like he’s being watched. Where the hair on the back of his nape would stand up just standing there in the station waiting to get onto the subway train. Where something looked like it would be hiding in the shadows but never approached. Though he swore it felt like over time they were getting closer and closer until the point of that nightmare. Where Mr. Walsh was the one following him home. Trying to get him in the subway. Mark only felt safe when Jaebum was around. When he first appeared, he was able to forget about the uneasy feeling. It wouldn’t even cross his mind and he looked forward to seeing him. Making him enjoy the atmosphere because that’s when he got to be around Jaebum. When he found himself the happiest and welcomed the darkness. It didn’t scare him then but now...when Jaebum wasn’t around...he didn’t like it here. He didn’t want to go near the subway station. Worried that nightmare will come back. Where it felt so real and would turn into a reality.

“Bummie...I’m scared...it feels like I’m being watc-”

A noise is heard that cuts off Mark’s words. Making him jump as the loud scratching against the side of the subway cars make his heart start to beat so fast. It causes turbulence and shakes the subway car that forces Mark to grip onto the handrail before it jerks hard to a stop. 

Anxiety and fear run up his spine as the lights flicker on and off. 

No, no, it’s just a dream...just a dream--

Mark grips the railing hard as his hands tremble while he keeps looking around. He can’t shake the feeling he’s not alone now. Red flags going off that tell him he needs to run. He needs to hide. But as he slowly looks around he doesn’t see anyone…

He yelps as the door shakes violently near him. Trying to open but for some reason it can’t. A loud bang is heard against it next and then Mark sees it. A dark shadow against the glass that demands to be let in. The door is heard attempting to be pried open and Mark whimpers in response. Squeezing his eyes shut as his breathing is picking up. As his heart beats against his ribcage,

Thump

Thump

Thump

But then it stops. Everything stops and Mark nervously opens his eyes to check. The shadow is gone and the lights aren’t flickering anymore. Did that mean it went away? 

Something catches Mark’s attention as it sounds like glass shattering. Jerking his head to the right, he can see down through the door to the other subway cars that the one on the very end is going dark fast. Where each light above was shattering one by one. 

It starts to come from his left as well and when he turns to look, he finds the same thing is happening on the other end. Slowly making its way toward him where he’s in the middle car. It’s eerie, making it feel like someone was walking toward him. Like they were making their way to get him but from which side? 

He doesn’t know where to look or what to do. Where can he run to? Where can he hide? He’s trapped on this subway car with nowhere to go but something tells him to not leave the one he’s on. Just like how he always had that feeling to get on this exact one since he first started riding the subway. He can’t explain it but it made him feel the safest. Made him feel like when he was around Jaebum. 

Bummie…

His free hand going straight to the ring to touch it and hold.

Another whimper comes out as all doors to the subway rattle in rage. 

‘Let me in boy!’

No...go away...please…

‘You belong to me! I found you first! Been waiting so long! Unable to get closer until your eighteenth birthday but it’s so close. You’re right there! Already letting the darkness in so what’s a little more gonna hurt? You want Bummie? I’ll bring you to him. You just have to open the door. Yes, just unlock it and let me inside.’

He sounds so sinister. Going from angry to sweet to snickering with laughter. And the voice sounds so familiar despite how demonic it is. Like he’s heard it somewhere before. 

‘Don’t you want to see Bummie? I got him with me, Mark. If you open the door I’ll let him go.’

Wait...he took Bummie away? That’s why Jaebum suddenly disappeared? Because this thing has him? 

His eyes land on the door. It’s pitch black all around, the only light being the ones in the light bulbs above him. He’s scared but what if Jaebum is hurt? What if this thing really has him and won’t let him go unless he does what he’s told? He doesn’t want Jaebum to suffer because of him. He doesn’t want to lose him. 

‘There you go. Just a few more steps, Mark and you’ll be reunited with your bestie.’

Mark had let go of the rail and was taking slow steps toward the door. He’s torn on what to do. So many emotions are coming at him as his gut tells him no but his heart wants to be with Jaebum. That fear of losing him helping him to get closer to the door---

Mark whimpers out loud, head turning from side to side as his expression is troubled and showing fear. 

“Nnn...Bummie...please bring him back...don’t take him away from me…”

Mark’s reaching out, his hand shaking as he lifts it when suddenly a hand takes his. Fingers intertwining as Jaebum goes to his knees before Mark. His expression shows worry as he has to work fast.

“Baby, you can’t let him persuade you. You have to fight it. Don’t let him in!”

He curses as he had let his guard down. He had been so wrapped up in Mark that he didn’t realize what was happening. That this dark entity wasn’t gonna let go of Mark so easily. That he was more powerful than he thought and was growing desperate in it’s last attempt to keep Jaebum from claiming Mark as his and take him for himself. 

Fuck, this is what he gets for not feeding since the start of meeting Mark. Even though he managed to feed somewhat a moment ago, it was still proving difficult to get back in when this dark creature not only has Mark’s father under possession but has probably fed on so many at that damn nightclub to build up it’s strength for this very chance. Which can mean only one person. The one that apparently didn’t heed his warning to back off. 

Mr. Walsh

The one Jackson mentioned about but said he was human. Meaning, Mr. Walsh was also possessed and the entity is powerful enough to blend in really well but not powerful enough to walk the light by himself. So he uses his other strengths in the shadows and possessions of others. Waiting for his chance to take Mark but why couldn’t he have taken Mark before? Jackson told him that Mr. Walsh yelled about having to wait until Mark was eighteen to do it, but Jaebum had no problems getting close. Then again, Mark did open the door for him from the start so he never had any issues. But was it impossible before then? Was it because Mark’s light is so powerful or something else that’s able to protect him until the age of an adult? Cause Jaebum’s seen many take children. He’s never done it himself nor wanted to but children are actually the easiest to obtain and manipulate to do their bidding. 

He doesn’t have the time to try and guess as the clock is ticking. He needs to act now and fast or he might lose Mark.

“Come on baby, I know you can feel me..”

Jaebum’s darkness is out and trying to surround Mark but the creature is trying to block him. To keep him out. Jaebum growls, his own fangs bared as he grows angry and more determined to push back. To work himself back into the dream. Mark is his! 

“You gotta hear me, Mark...put on the ring...put it on your ring finger…”

It’ll complete the ritual. Even though he hasn’t taken him physically, it’ll still bind them together. 

“I’m here...keep calling out my name...dye me with you…”

He squeezes Mark’s hand tighter, the one ring on his ring finger an exact replica of the one he gave Mark. Where it shows the blue and black mixing. Where there’s only a tiny space left before it will change one last time--

Mark stops in front of the door. Hand reaching out to open it as every breath he lets out is so cold now. His body shivering as the lights flicker but right as he goes to open the door, he feels it.

It’s so warm. Covering his hand like someone was holding it. But who?

Mark thinks back to the moment before he went to sleep. Of how he had reached out and Jaebum had taken his hand in his. That’s right. He’s currently sick in bed with Jaebum taking care of him. Where right now he’s sleeping from the medicine and sickness making him weak and drowsy. But Jaebum is still there. Is still by his side and holding his hand. The sweet and kind alpha watching over him and making sure he gets better.

Bummie’s not gone. He never left. He’s here. I can feel him. 

‘No! What are you doing?! Open the door! Why are you stopping?!’

Someone charges at the door the moment Mark goes to take a step back.

‘Fucking let me in or I’ll kill him!’

Mark gets scared at that but he stills feels Jaebum holding his hand. Clinging back as he wants to be with Jaebum again.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out, welcoming the warm feeling as he can feel it trying to wrap around him.

I need you...I wanna see you...Be with you...Wanna wake up...How do I wake up?

There’s loud noises all around. The creature is raging as it tries to get inside the subway car. Mark ends up falling onto his side as the car jerks all around and the lights threaten to go out. But Mark keeps clinging to the feeling. Clinging like he’s holding Jaebum’s hand back even though he can’t see him. He can feel that he’s there.

I feel you Bummie but I can’t see you...I can’t wake up...I’m scared…

‘...Ring…’

Mark’s eyes snap open as he swears he hears Jaebum’s voice. 

The ring? Does he mean…

The lights above shatters as Mark uses his free hand to reach into his shirt to pull out the necklace. Instantly, the ring is glowing, illuminating Mark in the pitch blackness. Shining with both light and darkness that it makes the light like a little night light. The bright blue matching Mark’s eyes as he holds it up in front of him. 

It’s changed.

The black and blue are almost completely mixed together now and trying to form a shape in the center. Where one half is black and the other is blue that they’re intertwining in the center to form something. 

‘Put...Ring...On…’

Mark can hear Jaebum again despite all the chaos happening around him. Like a whisper only he can hear as he stares at the ring. 

Put it on? He’s never thought to try to wear it before. It seems too big to fit him that he feared he would lose it as well as someone stealing it if they saw it. So keeping it close to his heart and on a necklace was perfect. But now...now he has a feeling he needs to put it on. That Jaebum wants him to put it on for some reason. He sounds so desperate, clinging onto his hand so tightly.

He wants to be with me too. He wants to remain by my side. 

Always

Doesn’t matter where. Doesn’t matter how. As long as he can be with him that’s where he wants to stay. That’s where he’ll be the happiest. Where he longs to be forever.

“Bummie,” Mark can’t help but call out his name as emotions overflow.

Feelings, thoughts all blooming and filling him up as they’re ready to explode out of him. 

Please let me wake up...let me be with him again...I wanna see his face...feel his touch...hear his laughter...want him inside me...to consume me...Just like this, dye with you…

Like by instinct, Mark takes the ring before taking it to the hand holding on to thin air. Where he feels Jaebum’s hand holding his and manages to slide the ring on his left hand, right onto his ring finger.

‘NO!’

The creature roars in anger before light and darkness as shooting forth. Mark has to close his eyes, overtaken by a strong feeling coursing through him. As darkness wraps around him starting from his toes and rushing up fast as it surrounds him and bubbles in his chest. A huge burst of energy and light shooting out at the same time, intertwining with the darkness before disappearing right into the ring and forming a heart in the center as the blue and black are forever intertwined in the form of love...

Mark gasps, eyes opening as his vision is blurry. He still feels weak from the sickness but then he feels the warmth of the hand holding him. Eyes managing to focus long enough to take in Jaebum smiling down at him with a fond expression before lifting their intertwined hands up so he can press a kiss to the ring now on Mark’s ring finger. Where Mark can make out the matching ring on Jaebum’s,

“It’ll all be over soon, baby. You can go back to sleep now, don’t worry. When you wake back up, I promise your days will be much happier from here on out.”

It’s in this moment Mark swears he sees Jaebum’s eyes flash blood red of a demonic sort. Where fangs are peeking out and a spiked tail is forming. But soon he feels darkness covering him and it feels so warm so he welcomes it instinctively and finds himself being lured right back to sleep once more…

Not even noticing all the splattered blood or his father’s body falling to the floor as he cries out in pain. Of Jinyoung covered in it as he smirks in satisfaction from all the blood curdling screams that he pulled out of him. Of every broken bone as the male wasn’t possessed anymore when he started torturing him. Thanks to Jaebum undoing it now that his power back to top health, Jinyoung was enjoying himself to the fullest in making sure Mark’s father paid for everything he put Mark through.

“Please...no more…” the father begs for forgiveness.

Eyes pleading with Jinyoung before noticing something menacing and dark standing behind him. Jinyoung’s eyes shine with glee as he flicks blood off his claws and glances over his shoulder to see Jaebum ready to unleash hell.

“No need to hold back now. I’ll take Mark back to the palace while you have your fun. Just don’t be gone too long now. You know the others won’t be able to stay away from Mark for too long.” 

Jinyoung isn’t even halfway to Mark before the father is pleading in tears. Unable to move as his worst nightmare becomes reality and Jaebum’s smirk signals more torture and pain to come. His screams and cries music to Jaebum’s ears…


End file.
